Co się stało z Peterem Petrellim?
by AxisGirl
Summary: Wydarzenia mają miejsce po sezonie 4. Peter zaginął w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Jak do tego doszło, kto odpowiada za jego zniknięcie i co się z nim dzieje?
1. Prolog: Zniknięcie

**Notka od autora: **Zdaję sobie sprawę z faktu, że serial został zakończony trzy lata temu. Ja odkryłam go dopiero niedawno i wręcz mnie pochłonął. To opowiadanie to dla mnie naturalna kolej rzeczy. Piszę to głównie dla siebie, bo prawdopodobnie nikomu nie dane będzie tego przeczytać, zwłaszcza że tekst ma dość osobliwą konstrukcję. Jeśli ktoś jednak tu zajrzy, to mam nadzieję, że spodoba mu się mój twór. Bawcie się dobrze...

Opowiadanie jest głównie o Peterze, ale większość kanonicznych bohaterów będzie przewijać się przez cały tekst. Starałam się najlepiej jak tylko mogłam oddać charakter i zachowania postaci wykreowanych przez Tima Kringa.

* * *

**Obecnie - 15 maja 2008 roku**

Ambulans przyjechał dokładnie po czterech minutach i trzydziestu czterech sekundach od wezwania. Czwartkowa noc była wyjątkowo jasna, księżyc w pełni na rozgwieżdżonym niebie oraz uliczne latarnie sprawiały, że ulica była bardzo dobrze oświetlona. Na głównej drodze, między dwoma niewielkimi alejkami stał drugi ambulans, którego włączone światła belki sygnalizacyjnej rzucały refleksy na okoliczne budynki. Drzwi były otwarte, a ze środka wystawały na wpół wyciągnięte nosze. Obok tylnego koła na ziemi leżał mężczyzna w uniformie sanitariusza, był nieprzytomny.

Jane znała się na swojej pracy. Wykonywała ją od kilku lat i przypuszczała, że nic nie jest w stanie jej zaskoczyć, myliła się. Jej myśli biegły kilkoma różnymi drogami, gdy pochyliła się nad kolegą po fachu. Szybko oceniła stan rannego. Żył, oddychał miarowo, a serce biło mocno. Sanitariuszka znalazła na potylicy poszkodowanego dużej wielkości guz, ktoś musiał uderzyć go z tyłu. Dokładnie w momencie, gdy zastanawiała się, jakie skutki mógł wywołać uraz, dołączył do niej Mark, który dźwigał sprzęt medyczny.

Sanitariusze byli w trakcie układania poszkodowanego na noszach, gdy pojawiła się policja. Dwóch mundurowych wysiadło ze swojego radiowozu i nieco nerwowym krokiem podeszli do karetki. Nawet pracujący sanitariusze mogli się domyślić, że to żółtodzioby, centralna musiała uznać to za mało istotne wezwanie.

- Był sam?

Zapytali pracujących sanitariuszy. Jane była zajęta, więc Mark odwrócił się w ich stronę i rzucił szybko:

- Tak, ale my zawsze jeździmy parami.

Policjanci spojrzeli na siebie, jeden z nich westchnął ciężko. Oświetlili ambulans latarkami, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo był bardzo dobrze widoczny. Wyglądało na to, że są w kropce. Dość niepewnie obeszli wóz dookoła i rozdzielili się idąc w dwie różne strony. Po kilkunastu sekundach jeden z nich krzyknął głośno.

- Znalazłem coś.

Partner szybko do niego dołączył. Kilkanaście metrów od ambulansu znajdował się zaułek. Tuż obok kontenera na śmieci leżała rozbebeszona torba medyczna. Cała jej zawartość była porozrzucana dookoła wielkiej plamy, która nie zdążyła jeszcze wyschnąć. Policjant pochylił się nad nią i wziął głęboki oddech. Chwycił swoje radio i zaczął zdawać raport.

* * *

W szpitalu Mercy Heights huczało od plotek. Niesprawdzone informacje oraz pogłoski rozeszły się po wszystkich piętrach. Każdy jednak mówił co innego, a to dlatego, że Hesam trafił do innego szpitala i został tam na obserwację. Po korytarzach krążyły najróżniejsze teorie na temat tego, co stało się z Peterem, brak jakichkolwiek informacji tylko podsycał wyobraźnię zainteresowanych. Jane i Mark, którzy zajmowali się rannym nie potrafi udzielić żadnych wskazówek, bo sami nic nie wiedzieli. Byli zbyt zajęci ratowaniem życia, by interesować się tym, co mówili gliniarze, doszła jednak do nich informacja, o dużej plamie krwi i wyraźnych śladach walki, choć wydawało się dziwne, że zaparkowali tak daleko od miejsca, w którym udzielali pomocy. Każdy pracownik szpitala zastanawiał się, czy Peter żyje, czy nie. Większość jednak skłaniała się ku tej drugiej możliwości. Petrelli był kimś, kto potrafił radzić sobie w każdej sytuacji, poza tym nie zostawiłby partnera ot tak. Coś musiało się stać i były tylko dwa wyjaśnienia albo zginął, albo został porwany. Kto jednak miałby porywać sanitariusza? Jednak świetle ostatnich wydarzeń i tego, co działo się na szpitalnych korytarzach nikt nie mógł być niczego pewnym. Chociaż po dłuższym zastanowieniu nadchodziła refleksja, że Peter Petrelli był nie tylko pracownikiem szpitala Mercy Heights, ale zdecydowanie kimś więcej.

* * *

Szare odrapane ściany nie stanowiły przyjemnego obrazka. Pomieszczenie było duże, ale bardzo puste. Po środku stało szpitalne łóżko wraz z całym oprzyrządowaniem medycznym. Na białym prześcieradle leżał nieprzytomny Peter, którego ktoś przykuł do metalowej ramy łóżka. Był niezwykle blady, a na obnażonym torsie widać było sporej wielkości opatrunek przyklejony do brzucha. Tuż obok stała rudowłosa kobieta wpatrująca się w mizerne oblicze pacjenta, westchnęła i odwróciła się w kierunku dwójki mężczyzn w czarnych garniturach.

- Czego nie zrozumieliście w poleceniu, że ma być żywy?

Zapytała nadając swojemu głosowi wyjątkową szorstkość. Żaden z adresatów tego pytania nawet nie mrugnął, choć wyższy wykrzywił usta w głupim uśmiechu.

- Przecież żyje.

Kobieta nie mrugnęła nawet okiem, gdy szybko zbliżyła się do pyskacza i wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. Głuche plaśnięcie odbiło się echem od pustych ścian.

- Lepiej będzie dla was, żeby przeżył, inaczej stracicie coś więcej niż tylko premię. Wynocha.

Odwróciła się z powrotem w kierunku mężczyzny na łóżku. Nie widziała, jak pozostali wychodzą, ale słyszała ich oddalające się kroki. Westchnęła ciężko po raz kolejny i odgarnęła włosy ze spoconego czoła rannego. Uśmiechnęła się nadając swojemu głosowi łagodny ton:

- Nie martw się Peter, jeszcze będziesz mieć okazję żałować, że nie umarłeś.

* * *

**W następnym odcinku:** Claire i jej zmartwienia.


	2. Rozdział 1: Wywiad

**15 tygodni wcześniej - 31 stycznia 2008 roku**

Gdy Claire skoczyła z diabelskiego młyna rozpętała prawdziwą burzę. Pomimo starań nie była w stanie wrócić do normalnego życia. Nie dziwiło to nikogo z jej najbliższego otoczenia, poza nią samą. Nie wróciła do Arlington, obawiając się, co będzie się działo na campusie, poniekąd słusznie jak twierdziła Gretchen. Panna Bennet postanowiła zostać w Nowym Jorku. Angela odmówiła jej udzielenia schronienia, ponieważ nie pogodziła się jeszcze ze śmiercią Nathana, a dodatkowe ekscesy dziennikarzy czyhających pod jej domem nie były jej na rękę. Przygarnął ją Peter, który nie mógł odmówić pomocy bratanicy. Próbował nawet z nią rozmawiać na temat tego co się stało, ale nigdy nic dobrego z tego nie wychodziło. Chciał ją wspierać, ale nie zgadzał się z jej decyzją. Przestał w końcu próbować, gdy kolejna dyskusja skończyła się awanturą.

Było grubo po 10, gdy wrócił z nocnej zmiany, która przedłużyła się niespodziewanie o godzinę z powodu wypadku drogowego. Zastał Claire siedzącą przy blacie w kuchni wpatrującą się w komputer. Nie miała wesołej miny, sanitariusz westchnął tylko. Postawił swoją torbę przy drzwiach i przeszedł do kuchni rzucając coś na powitanie. Nalał sobie kawy i stanął obok bratanicy szukając odpowiednich słów. Zapatrzył się na złociste refleksy we włosach dziewczyny i rzucił cicho.

- Rozmawiałaś z ojcem?

Wypuściła głośno powietrze przez usta i nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu komputera odpowiedziała nie siląc się nawet na łagodny ton.

- Nie i nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. Teraz to ja jestem tą złą, tak jakby on nigdy nie zrobił niczego głupiego. Mimo wszystko nie żałuję, choć inaczej to sobie wyobrażałam.

Mężczyzna pochylił się kładąc przedramiona na blacie, nadal trzymał w dłoniach kubek. Starał się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy, ale nastolatka wyraźnie tego nie chciała skupiając się całkowicie na mailu, który pisała.

- Claire, on się martwi. Całe twoje życie próbował cię chronić, chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Powinnaś z kimś pogadać, jeśli nie z nim to może z mamą, bratem lub z Gretchen. Wiesz również, że możesz zwrócić się do mnie, zawsze wysłucham tego, co masz do powiedzenia. Pozwól sobie pomóc.

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i spojrzała w końcu w jego oczy, znalazła w nich jedynie troskę, ale tego się spodziewała. Peter zawsze martwił się o wszystko i wszystkich dookoła. Urodził się w złej epoce, powinien być rycerzem bez skazy i zmazy, który ratuje kogo się tylko da, byłby idealnym kandydatem do odnalezienia Świętego Graala. Młody Petrelli był niekiedy tak nierzeczywisty, że Claire dotykała go chcąc sprawdzić, czy nie jest jedynie halucynacją. Położyła dłoń na jego nadgarstku nabywając pewności, że faktycznie stoi obok niej.

- Dostałam... wiadomość.

Powiedziała w końcu po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Skupiła swój wzrok na kubku kawy w rękach wuja, nie miała odwagi patrzeć mu w oczy. Peter wyczuł jej zdenerwowanie.

- Jaką?

Głos mu nie zadrżał i był z tego powodu niezwykle dumny, gdyż ogarnęła go panika. Wstrzymał oddech na chwilę, jakby spodziewał się, że nastolatka zrzuci na niego bombę.

- Dostałam obszernego maila od jednej dziennikarki, chcą przeprowadzić ze mną wywiad na odpowiadających mi warunkach. Zgodziłam się.

Peter bardzo gwałtownie się wyprostował rozlewając kawę po całym blacie, zignorował to jednak, westchnął bardzo ciężko i opadł na jedno z kuchennych krzeseł. Zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu nim w końcu zdecydował się odpowiedzieć. Claire czuła, że musiał walczyć z samym sobą, aby zachować spokój.

- Nie uważam, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Wystarczająco już namieszałaś.

- Wiesz dlaczego to zrobiłam. Nie chciałam się więcej ukrywać, chciałam być sobą.

Twarz mężczyzny pozostała bez wyrazu, przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w milczeniu w twarz bratanicy.

- A co robisz teraz? – Jego słowa uderzyły ją niczym bicz. – Nie wróciłaś na uczelnię, zerwałaś kontakty z najbliższymi, zaszyłaś się tutaj, bo miałaś nadzieję, że wszyscy pomyślą, iż wyjechałaś z miasta. Chciałaś normalnie żyć, żyjesz? Kiedy ostatni raz stąd wyszłaś za dnia? Nie mogę cię wyciągnąć nawet na lunch. Odcięłaś się od wszystkich, którzy cię kochają.

- Peter ja...

Urwała, nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Była bliska płaczu. Sanitariusz podniósł się i przytulił dziewczynę. Nie mógł jej potępiać, nie mógł jej nienawidzić, sam nie był bez winy. Popierał Nathana, gdy ten postanowił się ujawnić na tej nieszczęsnej konferencji prasowej, a potem... a potem zobaczył przyszłość, której nadejścia nie chciał. Ciągle pamiętał tamtą Claire, zimną, bezwzględną, zmuszoną okolicznościami do wyhodowania sobie grubego pancerza. Obiecał sobie, że do tego nie dopuści, że ta słodka nastolatka pozostanie taka tak długo, jak to będzie możliwe. Z każdym kolejnym dniem jego porażka była coraz większa i to bolało go najbardziej. Nie mógł powstrzymać zmian, choć bardzo tego pragnął, a Claire mu tego nie ułatwiała.

- Ciiii, spokojnie, jestem tu – starał się nadać swojemu głosowi, jak najbardziej delikatne brzmienie – cokolwiek postanowisz będę przy tobie i zrobię wszystko, żeby ci pomóc.

Wtuliła się w jego pierś cicho szlochając. Czuła, że nie miała nikogo innego. Peter nie zgadzał się z tym co zrobiła, ale jej nie opuścił w przeciwieństwie do reszty. Ojciec jej wypominał błąd, brat nienawidził, bo otoczenie go napiętnowało, a matka bezustannie się zamartwiała i płakała w słuchawkę. Angela była zajęta opłakiwaniem starszego syna i desperacką próbą zachowania pozycji domu Petrellich, a przyjaciele obdarzeni mocami unikali jej jak ognia obawiając się zdemaskowania. Domyślała się, że Peter ma problemy, bo znalazła dziwny list w koszu na śmieci, ale on nie chciał jej tym obarczać, martwił się o nią, ona sama bała się o to zapytać. Claire odwołałaby ten wywiad, gdyby tylko jej powiedział, że zniszczy mu to życie, ale w tamtym momencie o tym nie pomyślała. Była zbyt ogarnięta pragnieniem powrotu do normalności, że nie zauważyła, jak odbija się ta sytuacja na wszystkich wokół.

* * *

**Tydzień później - 7 lutego 2008 roku**

Peter otworzył gazetę, nie spodziewał się ujrzeć tam niczego niezwykłego, ot chciał sprawdzić, co słychać w świecie. Zdziwił go przedruk artykułu napisanego przez Arlene Haiet, zimny dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. Rozmowa z dziennikarką nie poszła dobrze, kobieta nie chciała poznać prawdy tylko wzbudzić sensację i zrobić karierę. Wydawało mu się, że wszystko dobrze zaplanowali. Dzięki umiejętności Hiro nie tylko mogli zorganizować spotkanie gdziekolwiek na świecie, ale pozabierać wszystkie materiały, gdyby coś nie wyszło. Myślał, że zabrał wszystkie taśmy, musiał jednak coś pominąć, skoro kobieta miała materiał na tekst. Drżącymi rozłożył gazetę i zaczął czytać.

_Nietypowa forma tego wywiadu spowodowana jest okolicznościami, jakie zaszły w trakcie jego przeprowadzania. Pomimo przerwania rozmowy w połowie, zdecydowałam się na opublikowanie odpowiedzi jakie zostały mi udzielone. Na zakończenie dodałam kilka dość istotnych faktów, o które nie miałam okazji zapytać._

_Z Claire Bennet spotkałam się w jednym z moteli pod Cincinnati. Przybyła sama pojawiając się znikąd, nie chciała powiedzieć, gdzie mieszka, ale przyznała, że to przyjaciel pomógł jej dotrzeć na miejsce, zastrzegając, że nie będzie o nim mówić. Moja rozmówczyni nie jest zbyt wysoka, ma długie blond włosy i uśmiech, który mógłby zniewolić niejedno męskie serce. Nie trudno uwierzyć, że niejednokrotnie wykorzystywała ten fakt w kontaktach z innymi._

_Nasza rozmowa zaczęła się od zwykłej wymiany uprzejmości. Panna Bennet mówiła zwięźle i rzeczowo, a jej wypowiedzi były dokładnie przemyślane._

**_Arlene Haiet_**_: Dlaczego zdecydowałaś się skoczyć tamtego dnia? Co Tobą kierowało?_

**_Claire Bennet_**_: Całe moje życie musiałam się ukrywać, wymyślać kłamstwa, aby wytłumaczyć to, co działo się wokół mnie. Nie chciałam tak dalej żyć, pragnęłam jedynie móc wyjść na ulicę i nie martwić się tym, co zrobić, gdyby moja zdolność objawiła się innym._

**_AH_**_: Na czym dokładnie polega Twoja, jak to określiłaś, zdolność?_

**_CB_**_: Regeneruję się. Każde złamanie, krwotok, czy choćby zadrapanie uleczy się samoistnie w ciągu kilku sekund. Nie mogę umrzeć, o czym można się było przekonać oglądając mój skok._

**_AH_**_: Wielu ludzi zadaje sobie pytanie, czy są inni tacy jak Ty. Są?_

**_CB_**_: Owszem. Wprawdzie nie spotkałam nikogo z taką samą zdolnością jak moja, ale są ludzie posiadający zupełnie inne możliwości._

**_AH_**_: Na przykład?_

**_CB_**_: Supersiła, latanie, zamrażanie, przesuwanie przedmiotów siłą woli._

**_AH_**_: Od dawna wiesz, że jesteś niezniszczalna?_

**_CB_**_: Zawsze taka byłam. Będąc niemowlęciem przeżyłam pożar, w którym straciłam matkę. Zostałam później adoptowana._

**_AH_**_: Twoja rodzina wiedziała, co się z Tobą dzieje?_

**_CB_**_: Nie. Ukrywałam to przed nimi. Moi rodzice to cudowni ludzie, ale bałam się im cokolwiek powiedzieć. Uważałam się za dziwoląga i podświadomie obawiałam się, że mnie odrzucą, jeśli wyznam prawdę. Wszyscy wokół mnie byli normalni, a ja stałam się wybrykiem natury. Dopiero, gdy spotkałam innych, mogłam zaakceptować siebie._

**_AH_**_: Skomentujesz pogląd, że Ty oraz Tobie podobni jesteście niebezpieczni dla otoczenia?_

**_CB_**_: Uważam, że to za duże generalizowanie. Zdolności mogą być postrzegane jako broń, ale czy każdy uzbrojony człowiek jest niebezpieczny? Fakt, że ktoś nosi w walizce pistolet, lub że śpi z nim pod poduszką wcale nie oznacza, iż stanie się kryminalistą. Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi, mamy własną moralność i zasady, jak wszyscy inni. Sami decydujemy kim zostaniemy. Wielu odkrywa swoją zdolność w dorosłym życiu, gdy są już ukształtowani, nie zmienią się nagle tylko dlatego, że potrafią coś więcej._

**_AH_**_: Chcesz zatem powiedzieć, że ludzie ze zdolnościami nigdy nie zrobili niczego złego?_

**_CB_**_: Mówię, że umiejętności nie decydują o tym kim jesteśmy. Tak jak w normalnym życiu są tacy, którzy łamią prawo dla własnej korzyści, tak i wśród ludzi ze zdolnościami znajdą się tzw. wyrzutki społeczeństwa. Spotkałam na swojej drodze zarówno kryminalistów jaki i tych, którzy pragną ocalić świat._

**_AH_**_: Dużo jest takich osób?_

**_CB_**_: Trudno powiedzieć. Ludzie ze zdolnościami żyją na całym świecie od wschodu do zachodu, od północy do południa. W każdym miejscu na Ziemi można spotkać kogoś takiego. Mogę jedynie przypuszczać na podstawie tego, co widziałam, a widziałam tyle, by móc stwierdzić, że tacy jak ja stanowią znaczny procent populacji._

**_AH_**_: Czy to oznacza, że idąc ulicą każdego ranka mijamy uzdolnionych nawet o tym nie wiedząc?_

**_CB_**_: Tak. To właśnie chcę powiedzieć. Prawdopodobnie znasz takich ludzi, ale nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Wtopili się w otoczenie i tak jak ja próbują żyć normalnie bez afiszowania się ze swoimi mocami. Pracują jako urzędnicy, sprzedawcy, policjanci, naukowcy, kelnerzy, robotnicy, politycy czy sanitariusze._

**_AH_**_: Dotarłam do informacji, że brałaś udział w incydencie, w którym zginęła cheerleaderka w Teksasie. Tamtejszej policji było bardzo trudno prowadzić dochodzenie ze względu na niezwykłe okoliczności. Skomentujesz to jakoś?_

**_CB_**_: Jackie zginęła przypadkiem, to nie ona była celem tylko ja. Człowiek, który ją zabił chciał dopaść mnie, otrzymałam wtedy pomoc, dzięki czemu możemy rozmawiać._

**_AH_**_: Powiedz Claire, czy ty jesteś niebezpieczna?_

**_CB_**_: Ja? Nie, co niby mogłabym komuś zrobić?_

**_AH_**_: Twierdziłaś, że od zawsze wiedziałaś, że nie możesz umrzeć. Twoja koleżanka zginęła, bo byłyście razem. Poza tym brałaś udział w wypadku, w którym ucierpiał niejaki Brody Mitchum..._

_Moja rozmowa z Claire Bennet urywa się w tym miejscu. W trakcie mojego pytania wyciągnęła telefon i napisała krótkiego SMSa, po którym nagle rozpłynęła się w powietrzu wraz z kamerą, która nagrywała wywiad. Ponieważ nie udało mi się uzyskać odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania postanowiłam zakończyć ten tekst kilkoma faktami, do których udało mi się dotrzeć._

_Zabójstwo Jackie Wilcox pozostaje nierozwiązane. Policja aresztowała jednego podejrzanego, ale wypuszczono go z powodu braku dowodów. Jego nazwisko zostało usunięte z akt, ale pochodził z Nowego Jorku. W chwili zatrzymania całe jego ubranie przesiąknięte było krwią, jego własną, choć nie miał na sobie żadnego zadrapania. Jest to jeden z dowodów na to, że Claire Bennet kłamała w rozmowie ze mną, gdyż nie ulega wątpliwości, że tajemniczy mężczyzna posiadał zdolność regeneracji. Fakt, że obawiała się śmierci, jak sama twierdziła, pozostawię bez komentarza._

_Śmierć cheerleaderki to nie był jedyny wypadek, w którym brała udział moja rozmówczyni. Siedziała za kierownicą samochodu, który uderzył w betonową ścianę. Nie było żadnych śladów hamowania. Razem z nią jechał rozgrywający szkolnej drużyny, który ledwo przeżył i już nigdy nie będzie mieć okazji grać w football._

_Po serii dziwnych zdarzeń, do którego trzeba zaliczyć również wybuch jej rodzinnego domu, Claire znika i pojawia się wiele miesięcy później w Arlington podejmując studia na tamtejszej uczelni. Już na samym początku nauki, jej współlokatorka - według oficjalnej wersji - popełnia samobójstwo skacząc z okna._

_Claire Bennet, dziewczyna która przeżyła upadek z 30 metrów, może mieć więcej na sumieniu niż się wszystkim wydaje. Ona sama pragnie być postrzegana jako ktoś normalny, ktoś kto nie różni się niczym od zwykłych ludzi. Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że ona jest inna, wyjątkowa, specjalna. Zarówno nią jak i podobnych do niej otacza aura tajemniczości, której nie zamierza rozwiewać. Każdy powinien odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, czy jest się czego bać. Sami musimy zdecydować, czy niesamowite historie o potworach i tajemniczych zdarzeniach to rzeczywiście legendy, czy próba ukrycia ludzkich zdolności. Claire Bennet na pewno jest niezwykła, ale to kim jest usuwa się w cień przed pytaniem o to jaka jest. _

To nie brzmiało dobrze. Nie było sensu ukrywać tego przed Claire, bo nie mogła żyć w nieświadomości, zwłaszcza że większość czasu spędzała w Internecie. Peter westchnął i złożył gazetę kładąc ją na blacie w kuchni. Miał nadzieję przygotować bratanicę na tę wiadomość. Nalał sobie kawy i wrócił do swojej jajecznicy, w duchu cieszył się, że ma dziś wolne. Wolał nie być w szpitalu, gdy ludzie zaczną za bardzo się zastanawiać nad zawartością tekstu, a był pewien, że będą. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy nastolatka wyszła z łazienki. Mężczyzna położył ręce na porannej prasie i spojrzał dziewczynie w twarz.

- Claire, musimy porozmawiać.

* * *

**W następnym odcinku:** Reakcja na artykuł oraz kłopot z palmą.


	3. Rozdział 2: Zaskoczenie

**Dzień później - 8 lutego 2008 roku**

Peter miał wiele różnych myśli, gdy szedł do pracy w ten piątkowy ranek. Doskonale pamiętał jak wyglądał dzień po skoku Claire, trudno było mu zapomnieć. Ludzie w szpitalu patrzyli na niego podejrzliwie. Inni sanitariusze mierzyli go wzrokiem, jakby planowali dźgnąć go nożyczkami i sprawdzić, czy też się uleczy. Na tyle na ile mógł, ignorował wszystko wokół i postanowił nie wychylać się przez jakiś czas, co jeszcze bardziej zwróciło na niego uwagę. Kilka odważniejszych i parę bezczelnych osób zapytało go wprost, czy umie coś niezwykłego. Zaprzeczył, co nie było całkowitym kłamstwem.

Przed jedną osobą nie mógł jednak udawać, była zbyt blisko wszystkich wydarzeń, aby uwierzyła w zapewnienia, że nic się nie dzieje. Hesam poznał prawdę, Peter powiedział mu niemal od razu. Nie było sensu ukrywać niczego, choć wyjaśnienia zajęły sporo czasu. Irańczyk był pod wrażeniem i łapczywie chłonął to, czym partner się z nim dzielił. Petrelli z drugiej strony nie chciał mówić absolutnie wszystkiego, także pominął parę istotnych szczegółów dotyczących Nathana i Sylara. Malek widział dziury w opowieści, postanowił jednak się w to nie zagłębiać, choć bardzo chciał znać całą historię. Wiedział, że jego partnerowi jest trudno, a znał go na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że jest porządnym człowiekiem.

Kilka dni musiało minąć, nim wszystko przycichło na tyle, by sanitariusz mógł poczuć się luźniej. Oczywiście chodziły plotki po szpitalu, krążyły domysły i teorie, ale to było wszystko. Młody Petrelli mógł z tym żyć i częściowo zapomnieć o problemie. Wszystko jednak zmieniło się, gdy ukazał się wywiad w gazecie. Claire użyła kilku słów kluczy, które dla większości Amerykanów nic nie znaczyły, ale w odpowiednim kontekście mówiły aż za dużo. Ciągle o tym myślał, gdy przemierzał szpitalny korytarz.

Poprzedniego dnia dzwonili do niego z pracy, ale nawet nie podniósł słuchawki, zignorował też trzy telefony od Jane i jeden od Jacksona. To był dzień, w którym zaszył się w domu i rozmyślał o przyszłości. Bez przerwy nachodziły go wizje tamtego świata, gdzie tacy jak on musieli się ukrywać, gdyż na nich polowano. Jeszcze nie tak dawno miał przedsmak tego, co mogło się wydarzyć, kiedy Danko i jego ludzie zerwali się ze smyczy Nathana.

Wszedł dziarskim krokiem do kanciapy sanitariuszy i przywitał się z obecnymi. Narzucił sobie dość swobodny ton, nikt nie wiedział, jak dużo go to kosztowało. Odpowiedziało mu kilka dyskretnych uśmiechów. Peter otworzył szafkę i wrzucił do środka swoją torbę, gdy Jane stanęła obok niego.

- Gdzie byłeś wczoraj? Połowa kadry cię szukała.

Mężczyzna obdarzył kobietę jednym ze swoich skrzywionych uśmiechów. Zawczasu przygotował sobie odpowiednią wymówkę.

- Miałem kilka spraw do załatwienia. Wiesz jak to jest, gdy chce się coś w urzędzie załatwić, a potem zjadłem kolację z mamą, nie widziałam jej od pogrzebu Nathana.

Sanitariuszka pokiwała głową, ale aż tak bardzo ją to nie interesowało. Poklepała go tylko przyjacielsko po ramieniu, gdy wspomniał brata.

- Telefonu też ze sobą nie wziąłeś, co? Nieważne zresztą – westchnęła. – W każdym razie powinieneś zajrzeć do szefa. Wpadł w furię, chyba lepiej byłoby dla ciebie, gdybyś załatwił to od razu. – Jane zapatrzyła się w oblicze kolegi dłużej niż wypadało, przygryzła dolną wargę, walcząc chwilę z chęcią dalszego mówienia, rzuciła nerwowe spojrzenie w bok. – To się porobiło, wszyscy którzy wczoraj pracowali są na ciebie wkurzeni, bo dostali rykoszetem.

Urwała czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, ale się nie doczekała, westchnęła cicho. Peter chciał coś powiedzieć, ale brakowało mu słów, mięśnie jego twarzy drgały delikatnie. Koleżanka widząc tę reakcję, uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i ponownie poklepała go po ramieniu.

- Nie przejmuj się, przejdzie im, każdemu mogło się zdarzyć, właściwie nikogo nie dziwi, że trafiło na ciebie – spojrzała na zegarek, który wisiał na ścianie – muszę lecieć, bo Mark mnie zabije jeśli się znowu spóźnię. Na razie.

Peter z delikatnym trzaskiem zamknął swoją szafkę, patrząc za oddalającą się sanitariuszką. Wiele różnych myśli przepłynęło mu przez głowę. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, było tu kilka innych osób, ale zupełnie go zignorowali. Nie był pewien dlaczego, ale miał wrażenie, że atmosfera w pokoju jest bardzo nienaturalna i wymuszona. Wziął głęboki oddech, artykuł narobił więcej szkód niż mu się wydawało. Wyszedł na korytarz i skierował się w kierunku biura kierownika. Jeśli dano mu do zrozumienia, że musi tu przyjść i to zaraz, musiał mieć większe problemy niż mu się wydawało.

Zapukał cicho w drzwi czekając na pozwolenie wejścia do pokoju. Za biurkiem siedział czterdziestoparoletni mężczyzna, wpatrywał się w jeden z raportów powypadkowych. Podniósł wzrok, gdy sanitariusz się odezwał.

- Dzień dobry. Podobno mnie pan szukał.

Szef zmrużył oczy, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w niezbyt przyjemnym grymasie. Był zdenerwowany, co nie było żadną niespodzianką, kierownik zawsze był wściekły niezależnie od okoliczności. Większość jego pracowników uważała, że nie jest zdolny odczuwać żadnych innych emocji i nawet na urlopie psioczy na wszystko dookoła.

- Zamknij drzwi – rzucił gniewnie i obserwował Petera, gdy ten wykonał polecenie, a następnie przed nim stanął. – Wiesz na czym polega ta praca, prawda? To jest służba, masz być pod telefonem w razie jakiejkolwiek katastrofy.

Młody człowiek chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nie dostał takiej szansy. Kierownik bardzo szybko przeszedł do meritum.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co się tutaj działo? Przez ciebie zapanował tu chaos, cud że nikt przez to nie zginął. Masz szczęście, że rada szpitala o niczym nie wie, bo pewnie wręczałbym ci teraz wypowiedzenie.

- Szefie...

- Nie skończyłem jeszcze – kierownik wszedł Peterowi w słowo, podnosząc głos. – Jestem w stanie zrozumieć wiele rzeczy, ale to przekroczyło wszelkie możliwe granice. Wszystko dlatego, że chciałeś bawić się w bohatera. Coś ty sobie myślał?

Cisza, która zapadła po tym pytaniu świadczyła jednoznacznie, że sanitariusz otrzymał swoją możliwość do mówienia.

- Szefie, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak to wygląda, ale wszystko co robiłem, miało na celu uratowanie życia. Wykonuję swoją pracę najlepiej jak potrafię, ma pan jakieś zastrzeżenia w stosunku do mnie?

Kierownik westchnął, przerzucając strony raportu. Spod sterty papierów wyciągnął teczkę osobową Petera i wepchnął do niej te kilka kartek.

- Nie wiem w jaki sposób to załatwisz, ale nigdy więcej nie chcę widzieć tutaj tej kobiety.

Sanitariusz zmarszczył brwi. Szok tak wyraźnie odmalował się na jego twarzy, że starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko unosząc do góry kącik ust.

- Dana Bryant.

- Ja...

Zaczął i urwał, przez chwilę zastanawiał, czy coś go nie ominęło. Rozmowa toczyła się w zupełnie innym kierunku niż zakładał, a w dodatku nie do końca miał pojęcie, co jest tematem tej dyskusji. Dana Bryant była jego pacjentką, ale nawet biorąc pod uwagę jej późniejsze zachowanie, nie łączyła się w żaden sposób z jego mocą, tamtego dnia nie dysponował nawet niczym przydatnym, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Ostatecznie to mógł być jedynie wstęp do poważniejszej rozmowy, westchnął ciężko.

- Co zrobiła?

- Awanturowała się głośno, aż za bardzo. Przytargała ze sobą wraz z czterema facetami palmę w doniczce i postawiła ją na środku podjazdu domagając się... widzenia. Zupełnie jakbyśmy trzymali cię tu gdzieś za kratami.

Kierownik był gdzieś na granicy zagotowania się z wściekłości a histerycznym śmiechem. Młody Petrelli mógł być bardziej niż pewny, że mężczyzna jest niezwykle zagniewany, co nie mogło dziwić nikogo.

- Szefie jest mi naprawdę przykro, to się więcej nie powtórzy. Załatwię to.

- Na twoim miejscu nie obiecywałbym tego. Cokolwiek zrobiłeś musiało wywrzeć niesamowite wrażenie. Czytałem pismo, które przysłała radzie szpitala.

Sanitariusz przyglądał się kierownikowi w milczeniu. W jednej chwili oblał go zimny pot, dostał kilka listów od tej kobiety przysłanych na adres szpitala, ale nigdy nie traktował ich poważnie. Spędzili razem kilkadziesiąt trudnych minut, w trakcie których uratował jej życie i sam omal nie zginął. Potrafił zrozumieć, że odcisnęło to na niej silne piętno, dlatego traktował te listy jako formę terapii i nic więcej. Jeśli napisała coś takiego jego przełożonym to w najlepszym wypadku czekało go mozolne postępowanie dyscyplinarnie. Przełknął ślinę.

- Pismo, jakie pismo?

- List pochwalny. W swoim życiu czytałem już niejeden taki tekst, ale nigdy nic podobnego. Zrobiło też wrażenie na radzie szpitala. A myślałeś, że z jakiego powodu dostałeś premię? – Mężczyzna spojrzał w oblicze Petera i zdziwił się widząc na nim kompletną ignorancję. – Ile nadgodzin zrobiłeś w listopadzie, że nawet nie zauważyłeś dodatkowych 750 dolarów?

Sanitariusz nie odpowiedział. Tamten okres był dla niego wyjątkowo trudny, śmierć Nathana jeszcze bardziej popchnęła do w stronę pracoholizmu. O ile to było możliwe pracował więcej, zdarzały się takie dni, gdy wracał ze szpitala, przespał kilka godzin i znów wracał. Nie zwracał wtedy większej uwagi na to, co działo się poza ambulansem.

- Czy to wszystko?

Wyrzucił w końcu z siebie, próbując przejść do sprawy jego zdolności, chciał mieć to za sobą. Nie czuł się na siłach dalej brnąć w absurdy poprzedniego dnia, niezależnie od tego, czy dotyczyły palmy czy gazety, a zwłaszcza w rozmowie z wkurzonym kierownikiem. Szef przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na ścianę za plecami Petera szukając odpowiednich słów. Zniżył głos i nadał mu tak delikatne brzmienie, że to samo w w sobie było największym zaskoczeniem tego dnia.

- Zaprzeczę wszystkiemu, jeśli komuś powiesz. Jesteś jednym z lepszych sanitariuszy, jakich spotkałem. Niebezpiecznie balansujesz na granicy, ale dzięki temu wiele osób przeżyło. Możesz był nawet kapłanem voodoo, mało mnie to obchodzi. Dopóki nie zabijasz ludzi, nie mam powodu, by działać przeciwko tobie – westchnął ciężko. – Załatw tylko sprawę z tą całą Bryant, a teraz żegnam, robota czeka i na mnie i na ciebie. Jak skończysz zmianę zrób coś z tą palmą, nie chcę jej tutaj, za dużo nerwów kosztowała mnie i tych, którzy ją musieli przestawiać. Stoi gdzieś w garażu, znajdziesz ją bez problemu, trudno ją przeoczyć.

Peter rzucił coś na pożegnanie i wycofał się na korytarz. Był jednocześnie zaskoczony jak i wdzięczny. Po tym spotkaniu oczekiwał wszystkiego, ale na pewno nie tego. Uśmiechnął się, ten dzień zaczął wyglądać lepiej niż mu się wydawało, mimo Dany i jej palmy

Sanitariusz zarzucił na siebie kurtkę i ruszył w stronę podjazdu. Hesam już na niego czekał. Uczynni koledzy poinformowali go, że jego partner poszedł na dywanik. Irańczyk wyraźnie się zrelaksował, gdy zobaczył idącego ku niemu mężczyznę. Przywitali się ze sobą. A po chwili wyjechali na ulice Nowego Jorku.

- Jak ci minął czwartek?

Irańczyk uśmiechnął delikatnie, ten dzień był pełen niespodzianek.

- Dobrze dziękuję. Wyspałem się w końcu, to miło że nikt nie dzwonił z rana próbując ściągnąć mnie do pracy w dzień wolny. Miałem za to całe tabuny gości, co było raczej spowodowane tym, że odciąłeś się od świata.

Peter, pokiwał głową, spoglądając na swojego partnera.

- Jestem w sumie zaskoczony, że nikt dzisiaj nie próbował pociągnąć tego tematu. Byłem przygotowany na zalew pytań i dziwnych spojrzeń, a tu nic. Poza tym mam dziwne wrażenie, że każdy stara się mnie ignorować.

- To sprawka szefa. Trent mi powiedział, jak wpadł pogadać po swojej zmianie. Nikt z tobą nie pogada, nie w szpitalu w każdym razie – westchnął i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, zrobił się całkiem niezły chaos po tym artykule, pomijając wariatkę z palmą, zwłaszcza po „tych którzy pragną ocalić świat" i „sanitariuszach". Ludzie dyskutowali ze sobą kiedy tylko mogli, analizując kilka ostatnich miesięcy. W sumie rozebrali przebieg twojej służby na czynniki pierwsze...

Nie dane im było dokończyć tej rozmowy przez dwie kolejne godziny. Odebrali wezwanie do zasłabnięcia, a później do wypadku samochodowego. Nie byli jedyni na miejscu zdarzenia, Peter nie miał nawet czasu pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym poza rannymi, inaczej zauważyłby spojrzenia rzucane w jego stronę. W szpitalu wcale nie było lepiej. Nienaturalna atmosfera była obecna na każdym kroku, wyraźnie to wyczuł wypełniając raportowy formularz. Podniósł wzrok napotykając spojrzenie pielęgniarki, która stała po drugiej stronie kontuaru. Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, chciała coś powiedzieć, ale brakowało jej odpowiednich słów. Kobieta nachyliła się w jego kierunku i dotknęła palcem wskazującym wierzchu jego dłoni. Musiała spodziewać się fajerwerków, bo zrobiła zawiedzioną minę i wróciła do przerwanych obowiązków przerzucając papiery z jednej kupki na drugą.

Peter szybko skończył pisać i podążył do pokoju sanitariuszy zmienić koszulę. Zastał tam Marka, który próbował zmusić stojący w pomieszczeniu automat z napojami do współpracy, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Wściekły uderzył w niego ręką, co sprawiło, że spadła puszka coli, którą próbował kupić. Wyciągnął napój i odwrócił się w stronę Petrelliego. Przez chwilę skakał spojrzeniem od trzymanej w ręku puszki do kolegi, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

- Dzięki.

Rzucił klepiąc sanitariusza w plecy i wyszedł na korytarz, mijając się w drzwiach z Hesamem.

- No dobra, co się tu dzieje?

- Dzieje się to, że wszyscy wiedzą, że należysz do tych ze zdolnościami. Nie potrafią tylko wymyślić co potrafisz. Nikt nie wspomni jednak nic na ten temat, bo szef zrobił im gniewną pogadankę. Właściwie to wydarł się na nich, że zajmują się głupotami zamiast pracować. Trent trochę koloryzował swoją relację – Irańczyk spojrzał w górę unosząc brodę i podrapał się po szyi – ale dostali zakaz dręczenia cię w trakcie pracy. Przypuszczam, że się dopiero zacznie, gdy skończysz swoją zmianę i stąd wyjdziesz - urwał i westchnął ciężko. - Zwłaszcza, że ludzie zaczęli się zakładać o wszystko, co umiesz, kiedy się przyznasz i tym podobne. Może powinieneś się zastanowić, czy nie byłoby lepiej gdybyś wziął dziś jakąś dodatkową zmianę – zakończył z uśmiechem.

* * *

**W następnym odcinku:** Ludzie, których łączy coś niewinnego.


	4. Rozdział 3: Rudzielce

**Obecnie - 15 maja 2008 roku  
**

Peter z trudem otworzył oczy, niewiele widział, obraz się zamazywał. Fala bólu, która rozlała się w dole brzucha była nie do wytrzymania. Jaskrawe światło zawieszone nad jego łóżkiem z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz bardziej uciążliwe. Podniósł ręce, by zasłonić twarz, a przynajmniej chciał to zrobić. Oba jego nadgarstki przykute były kajdankami do łóżka. Z jego gardła wydobył się głośny jęk, gdy zmysły powoli wracały do normy. Nieznacznie mu ulżyło, gdy jakaś ciemna plama weszła w jego pole widzenia zasłaniając ostre światło kujące oczy.

Poczuł, jak ktoś dotyka jego ramienia. Próbował się skupić na tej osobie, ale ból nie pozwolił mu się skoncentrować, wzrok nadal nie wrócił jeszcze do normy. Jedyne, co udało mu się zauważyć to długie pasmo rudych włosów, które zawisło tuż nad jego twarzą, gdy ich właścicielka się na nim nachyliła.

- Przykro mi, że tak się to potoczyło – jej głos wydał się mu znajomy, ale nie potrafił dopasować go do nikogo, kogo znał, choć przywodził mu na myśl awanturę na szpitalnym korytarzu – pchnięcia nożem nie było w planie. Wiem, że boli, niestety nie możesz dostać nic przeciwbólowego. Twój organizm musi pozostać czysty, inaczej się nam nie uda. Spokojnie, to nie potrwa długo.

Chwilę później salę wypełnił głośny krzyk rannego mężczyzny.

* * *

**14 tygodni wcześniej - 7 lutego 2008 roku  
**

Hesam wpatrywał się w złożoną gazetę, nawet nie próbował dzwonić do Petera, przeczuwał, że nie będzie chciał o tym mówić. Irańczyk nie wiedział nawet, co mógłby mu powiedzieć. Westchnął przeciągle i wrzucił brudne naczynia do zlewu. Zegarek na ścianie wskazywał wpół do czwartej, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Mężczyzna nie spodziewał się nikogo, ale gdy otworzył drzwi doznał szoku. Na jego wycieraczce stał Trent, jak zwykle w radosnym nastroju. Młodzian uśmiechnął się do starszego kolegi.

- Hej Hesam, mogę wejść?

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową wracając do rzeczywistości i odsunął się umożliwiając gościowi wejście. Trent przyszedł prosto z pracy, miał ślady wymiocin na nogawkach i rozsiewał wokół siebie zapach środka dezynfekującego. Irańczyk nie musiał nawet pytać, za długo siedział w tym zawodzie by wiedzieć, co czuje sanitariusz tuż po pracy. Przeszedł do kuchni i wyciągnął z szafki butelkę coli. Postawił ją na stole i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który właśnie powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku.

- Będziesz coś jadł?

Trent zastanawiał się nad pytaniem dłużej niż powinien, co samo w sobie było odpowiedzią. Hesam tylko westchnął i z trzaskiem postawił miskę obok napoju.

- Nalej sobie zupy jak chcesz – przez dłuższą chwilę panowało milczenie, przerywane jedynie dźwiękami łyżki uderzającej o dno naczynia. – Co ty tu robisz tak w ogóle? Nie sądzę, żebyś nagle zapragnął pogadać o irańskiej kulturze w kontekście sytuacji na Bliskim Wschodzie. Zwłaszcza, że bardzo ci się spieszyło z odwiedzinami.

Trent odsunął od siebie miskę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, niewinnie wręcz. Przeczesał dłonią swoje krótkie rude włosy.

- Ehm... nie miałam konkretnego planu, to był bardziej impuls. Czułem, że muszę tu przyjść, gdzie indziej mógłbym pójść? - Uśmiechnął się do niego nerwowo, a następnie chrząknął. - Wiesz dlaczego zdecydowałem się pracować w Mercy Heights?

Hesam kiwnął głową, młody sanitariusz tak długo zabiegał o pracę w tym miejscu, że było to pierwsze pytanie, jakie słyszał, gdy tylko został zatrudniony. Każdemu odpowiadał tak samo, twierdził, że chciał pracować z najlepszymi. Część traktowała to jako podlizywanie się, reszta uznała go z młokosa, który chce się uczyć. Rzeczywistość jednak różniła się od wyobrażeń. Przypominał trochę Petrelliego, ale w bardziej irytujący sposób. Był impulsywny, nawet lekkomyślny, nieznośny, tryskał energią i bez przerwy rzucał dowcipami, co stawało się coraz bardziej męczące. Aż w ramach jakiegoś zastępstwa odbył podwójną zmianę z Peterem, trzy dni później stały partner Trenta, wręczył Petrelliemu butelkę wina i podziękował mu. Młody sanitariusz przeszedł istną metamorfozę od rozwydrzonego bachora do odpowiedzialnego ratownika. Nawet Hesam nie wiedział, co stało się w trakcie tych szesnastu godzin. Nie chciał pytać, bał się tego, co mógłby usłyszeć w odpowiedzi, choć doskonale wiedział, że jego partner nigdy nie wpłynąłby na nikogo używając nadnaturalnych zdolności.

- Zawsze twierdziłeś, że chcesz pracować z najlepszymi.

Chłopak wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, który przywiódł na myśl cierpienie.

- Chciałem mieć pracę w tym szpitalu, bo słyszałem plotki, że jest tam ktoś, kto nagina wszystkie możliwe reguły, twardziel który pluje na regulaminy ratując po drodze kogo się da. – Hesam wziął głęboki wdech, bo wiedział już do czego gość zmierza. – Wyobrażałem sobie barczystego faceta pod czterdziestkę z wiecznym zarostem i ciętym językiem. Taki brudny Harry wśród sanitariuszy, chciałem być taki sam – uśmiechnął się nerwowo i ścisnął butelkę coli. – Gdy po raz pierwszy spotkałem Petera na korytarzu pomyślałam, że jest frajerem. James pokazał mi go jako faceta, który weźmie każdą zmianę. Zamieniłem z nim kilka słów i wywnioskowałem, że to popychadło, które nie potrafi odmówić.

Hesamowi przestała podobać się ta rozmowa, zapragnął aby jego gość jak najszybciej wyszedł.

- Do czego zmierzasz? Co te wyobrażenia mają wspólnego z twoją potrzebą nagłej wizyty, że nie mogłeś wrócić do domu się przebrać i czegoś zjeść?

Irańczyk z jednej strony bardzo chciał znaleźć w tym sens, a z drugiej nie miał zamiaru zagłębiać się w sprawę Petera. Nie miał prawa angażować się w dyskusję o jego zdolnościach, nawet domniemanych, a mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, że młody sanitariusz jest tu z powodu tego tekstu w gazecie. Posunięcie było o tyle mądre, że Hesam w przeciwieństwie do swojego partnera nie zamierzał się dzisiaj nigdzie zaszywać. Naszła go szybka refleksja, że może powinien to zrobić.

- Chodzi mi o to, że cały szpital utonął w teoriach i domysłach. Wszyscy wierzą, że Peter jest jednym z tych z umiejętnościami, rozmyślają tylko nad tym, czy jest niebezpieczny czy nie. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy został źle osądzony.

Mężczyzna zapatrzył się w młodszego kolegę.

- Co on ci zrobił Trent?

- Jak to trafnie podsumowała moja siostra... - rudy nagle spoważniał i całkowicie serio odpowiedział. - Pokazał mi cel w życiu.

* * *

**Dzień później - 8 lutego 2008 roku  
**

Arlene Haiet uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją przeglądając swoją skrzynkę mailową. Artykuł mimo mało wyszukanej formy odniósł większy sukces niż jej się wydawało. Była pierwszą i wszystko wskazywało na to, że jedyną dziennikarką, której udało się porozmawiać o zdolnościach z kimś, kto je posiadał. Prawdopodobnie też ostatnią. Kobieta odsunęła komputer i podniosła się, gdy usłyszała pukanie. Przez wizjer zobaczyła nieco skrzywioną twarz Ryana, zaśmiała się krótko otwierając drzwi. Mężczyzna czym prędzej wszedł do środka, włożył Arlene w ręce teczkę na dokumenty i pobiegł do łazienki.

Dziennikarka wróciła do swojego komputera i spojrzała na informacje które dostała. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, do czego dogrzebał się Ryan. Wrzuciła w wyszukiwarkę internetową odpowiednie hasła i zagłębiła się w gąszczu linków. Wszystko splatało się w zaskakujący sposób.

- Jak do tego dotarłeś?

- Nie było to takie trudne. Wszyscy skupiają się na Claire Bennet, zapominając o najważniejszym. Wziąłem po lupę jej teksańską rodzinkę, nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że tak długo trzymała to w tajemnicy. Może nie uwierzysz, ale byłem kiedyś dzieckiem – Arlene przewróciła oczami – miałem więcej zadrapań i siniaków niż jestem w stanie to spamiętać. Nie da się ukryć niezniszczalności.

- Mniejsza o to, co wygrzebałeś?

- Jej ojciec pracował w firmie o nazwie Primatech, która spłonęła doszczętnie w zeszłym roku, dokładnie w tym samym czasie co Pinehearst, no wiesz tam gdzie znaleźli ciała tych żołnierzy.

Dziennikarka spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- No i jakie to ma znaczenie? Co mnie obchodzą dwa spalone budynki? Miałeś szukać informacji o innych potencjalnych uzdolnionych, sądziłam - spojrzała na ekran komputera - że ci się udało.

Ryan westchnął ciężko.

- Nie powinnaś była się farbować. Słowo daję, jesteś głupia jak typowa blondynka.

Arlene syknęła i zawinęła sobie na palec pasmo włosów.

- Rudy bardziej do pasuje do mojej osobowości i nie obrażaj mnie tylko gadaj.

Mężczyzna westchnął mamrocząc coś o wrednych rudzielcach.

- W przypadku obydwu firm wypływa nazwisko Petrelli. Może cię zainteresuje, że Claire Bennet pojawiła się na pogrzebie senatora Petrelliego. Poza tym – sięgnął po płytę, która znajdowała się w teczce – znalazłem ciekawy film z pewnej konferencji prasowej, która miała miejsce w rodzinnym mieście cheerleaderki. Poza tym - uśmiechnął się do niej złośliwie - zgadnij jak nazywa się pewien nowojorski sanitariusz, który uratował sporą liczbę osób w dość niezwykłych okolicznościach.

Arlene zapatrzyła się w Ryana, była pod wrażeniem.

- Kocham cię stary, naprawdę.

- Nie spiesz się tak - mężczyzna wręcz emanował samozadowoleniem - bo będziesz musiała się ze mną przespać, gdy powiem ci coś więcej. - Urwał próbując wzmocnić i tak już duże napięcie. - Pan Petrelli został przyjęty do szpitala w Odessie w stanie Teksas, nazajutrz po śmierci Jackie Wilcox, karetka zabrała go wprost spod komisariatu policji. Był z nim jego brat, który z jakiegoś powodu przyleciał tam godzinę wcześniej. Co ci podpowiada twój nos dziennikarski?

- Sądzę, że próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że członek jednej z najbardziej wpływowych nowojorskich rodzin brał udział w wydarzeniach w Union Wells - Arlene zagłębiła się przez chwilę w swoich rozważaniach. - Myślę, że dobrze byłoby się bliżej przyjrzeć temu... jak on ma na imię?

- Peter. Peter Petrelli.

* * *

Peter skończył swoją zmianę dwadzieścia po piątej, ponad godzinę później niż powinien, Sylar już na niego czekał.

- Wybacz, nie przypuszczałem, że tak długo to potrwa.

- Każdy dzień uczy czegoś nowego, prawda? – Mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę. – Cierpliwość ponoć jest cnotą, co oznacza że stałem się bardziej cnotliwy niż byłem rano, a to już coś.

Sanitariusz zaśmiał się szczerze, po raz pierwszy od kilku dni, brakowało mu tego. Gabriel Gray pokiwał głową patrząc na przyjaciela.

Od chwili uwięzienia i uratowania Emmy robił co mógł, by wrócić na właściwą ścieżkę. Ponownie otworzył swój zakład i zarabiał na życie naprawiając zegarki. Od czasu do czasu krążył nocami po ulicach Nowego Jorku niosąc pomoc gdzie się dało, doczekał się nawet pseudonimu – Głaz, bo w trakcie konfrontacji pozostawał w ciemności i bezruchu. Nikt z mieszkańców Queens nie miał wątpliwości, że tajemniczy osobnik posiada zdolności.

- Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś mi się pomóc. Nie powinienem iść tam sam.

- Gdybym cię nie znał, pomyślałbym, że się boisz.

- Potrzebuję świadka.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę – Sylar westchnął ciężko – że jestem mało wiarygodnym świadkiem. Nie możesz liczyć na moje zeznania w razie czego.

Peter spojrzał towarzyszowi w oczy, jego twarz przybrała bardzo poważny wygląd. Położył obie ręce na ramionach zegarmistrza i nieco pochylił się w jego stronę.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Istotne jest, żebyś tam był.

- Może powinieneś po prostu do niej zadzwonić? – Gabriel zapytał obserwując mijających ich ludzi. – Czemu oni się gapią?

- Dzwoniłem, jak tylko Emma dała mi jej akta. Ta rozmowa nie przebiegła tak, jakbym tego oczekiwał, dlatego muszę tam pójść. A ludzie się gapią, bo od dwóch dni jestem tu sensacją, nie słyszałeś o wywiadzie, którego udzieliła Claire?

Sylar pokiwał głową, choć sanitariusz nie był pewien, której części jego wypowiedzi to dotyczyło. Zegarmistrz zorientował się w sytuacji przypominając sobie ten artykuł, zwłaszcza że każdy kto tego dnia wszedł do jego zakładu, chciał o nim dyskutować.

Powód wycieczki na dolny Manhattan nie miał dla niego większego znaczenia. Pomógłby Peterowi, nawet gdyby ten prosił go o zawiązanie mu sznurowadła, nie żeby kiedykolwiek oczekiwał takiej prośby.

Dwaj mężczyźni wsiedli do taksówki i pojechali. Petrelli wyglądał na spokojnego, ale Sylar nie wierzył w to, co widział. Gdyby to spotkanie miało przebiec bezproblemowo, to pojechałby sam.

- Wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz dlaczego jedziemy do tej kobiety.

Peter westchnął i odwrócił wzrok od widoku za oknem.

- W wielkim skrócie, wyciągnąłem ją z rumowiska, zajmowałem się nią w drodze do szpitala, gdy zatrzymało się jej serce. Pisała do mnie dość osobiste listy, a wczoraj przyszła do szpitala i się awanturowała domagając się spotkania, szef kazał mi się tym zająć.

- Co to znaczy „dość osobiste listy"?

Mężczyzna zrobił zmieszaną minę, ponownie skupiając wzrok na widoku za oknem.

- Takie o... erotycznej naturze.

Sylar parsknął śmiechem, nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Liczysz więc, że gdy kogoś ze sobą weźmiesz to nie będzie próbować zrealizować tego, co pisała.

Peter zacisnął szczęki, bardzo wolno obrócił twarz, skupiając zimny wzrok na twarzy towarzysza. Sanitariusz poczuł się dotknięty.

- Nie – lodowaty głos mężczyzny przyprawił zegarmistrza o dreszcze – liczę, że gdy zobaczy ciebie, to odczepi się ode mnie. -Gabriel wyraźnie wyczuł sarkazm w tej wypowiedzi. Zrobiłoby to jednak większe wrażenie, gdyby Peter mimo urazy nie uśmiechnął się do niego. - Wybacz, jestem trochę poirytowany tym wszystkim, nie chciałem być nieuprzejmy.

Nie pociągnął jednak tematu dalej. Gray uznał to za dostateczny powód, by zakończyć zagłębianie się w temat, przynajmniej na tym etapie wycieczki. Westchnął więc cicho i skoncentrował się na widoku za oknem po jego stronie.

Sylar miał wiele różnych myśli, gdy stanęli pod drzwiami Dany Bryant. Wstrzymał nawet oddech, gdy jego towarzysz zastukał do drzwi. Przez kilkanaście sekund było cicho, po chwili jednak ktoś im otworzył. Kobieta stojąca na progu była średniego wzrostu, miała na sobie długi wyciągnięty, zielony sweter... i nic poza tym. Potargane rude włosy spływały jej na plecy.

- Peter!

Wykrzyknęła radośnie i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Ścisnęła go mocno składając mu na ustach pocałunek. Gabriel stał przez chwilę jak wryty, obserwując jak mężczyzna delikatnie próbuje wyswobodzić się z uścisku. Zegarmistrz chrząknął znacząco, Dana spojrzała na niego złowrogo i odsunęła się, choć zrobiła to niechętnie. Sylar nachylił się w kierunku Petera i rzucił tylko.

- Coś mi się wydaje, że ruda wpędzi cię w duże kłopoty.

* * *

**W następnym odcinku: **Spotkania, które zmieniają życie.


	5. Rozdział 4: Bohater

**8 lutego 2008 roku**

Z punktu widzenia Sylara, sytuacja była niezwykle zabawna, musiał się pilnować, bo czuł, że zaraz parsknie śmiechem. Nie bawiło go, że Peter miał kłopoty, ale to jak jego troska o drugiego człowieka wróciła i ugryzła go w tyłek, niemal dosłownie, bo Dana wyglądała na bliską tej ewentualności. Sanitariusz chrząknął starając się zachować jak najbardziej neutralny wyraz twarzy.

- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, odnośnie twojej wczorajszej wizyty.

Rudowłosa rozpogodziła się nagle, kilkukrotnie uniosła się i opuściła na palcach stóp.

- Znaczy, że dostałeś Jake'a, super, bałam się, że ci go nie przekażą.

Peter skrzyżował swoje zdziwione spojrzenie ze wzrokiem Sylara.

- Jake'a?

- Doniczka, kwiatek ma imię Jake.

Gabriel zasłonił sobie dłonią usta, by ukryć szyderczy uśmiech, którego nie mógł powstrzymać. Czuł, że Petrelli się na niego obrazi, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Peter zacisnął szczęki, palma, którą mu zostawiła była cholernie ciężka i większa od niego, a ona nazywała to kwiatkiem.

- Em... tak, przekazali mi... Jake'a jest bardzo... ładny - uśmiechnął się delikatnie, za co dostał łokciem w bok od towarzysza. – Dano, wiem że dużo przeszłaś, żegnałaś się już ze światem w tym rumowisku. Przetrwałaś i powinnaś wrócić do normalnego życia. Wyjdź gdzieś z przyjaciółmi albo wybierz się do kina.

- Zapraszasz mnie?

Oczy jej zabłysły, a twarz rozjaśniła się jeszcze bardziej, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe. Sylar westchnął i szturchnął przyjaciela po raz kolejny dorzucając do tego:

- Przestań być delikatny.

Peter wziął głęboki oddech i głośno wypuścił powietrze przez usta. Spojrzał kobiecie prosto w oczy.

- Dano, tobie się wydaje, że coś do mnie czujesz. Cokolwiek myślisz, że nas łączy to nie istnieje, ratując ci życie wykonywałam jedynie swoją pracę. Przestań pisać do mnie listy, nie dzwoń, a przede wszystkim nie przychodź do mnie do pracy. Nie chcę, żebyś była w pobliżu. Rozumiesz?

Rudowłosa przyglądała się w milczeniu dwójce mężczyzn, skakała spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego, mnąc nerwowo w rękach brzeg swetra. W końcu kiwnęła głową, uniosła lekko lewy kącik ust do góry.

- Oczywiście że rozumiem – puściła mu oko, co trochę zaniepokoiło sanitariusza. – Przecież chodzi tu o dobro nas wszystkich. Jesteś wspaniały.

Zrobiła krok w jego kierunku, ale zatrzymała się nagle, jej twarz wyglądała niezwykle pogodnie, gdy przekrzywiła głowę i spojrzała na niższego mężczyznę. Sekundę później odwróciła się na pięcie i znikła w mieszkaniu.

- Wow – Sylar rzucił wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi – myślę, że zrozumiała to inaczej niż powinna. Chcesz znać moje zdanie?

Peter odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia, westchnął ciężko wpatrując się w przestrzeń.

- Mów.

Gabriel położył rękę na ramieniu sanitariusza i ścisnął je pocieszająco.

- Ona jest... zepsuta, jej mózg działa trochę inaczej. To tylko założenie, ale sądzę, że ta kobieta ma problemy mentalne. Wciągnęła cię w swój własny świat, tworząc pewnego rodzaju idyllę, nic co powiesz i zrobisz nie będzie w stanie zburzyć jej idealnego świata, bo przetłumaczy to sobie po swojemu. Sama musi dojść do tego, że ci na niej nie zależy, co pewnie proste nie będzie – Sylar westchnął rzucając spojrzenie na drzwi do mieszkania Dany. – Skrótowa wersja jest niewystarczająca. Muszę usłyszeć pełną, może wspólnie do czegoś dojdziemy.

Sanitariusz sprawdził godzinę, a później podniósł głowę spoglądając w oczy towarzysza.

- W sumie i tak miałem ochotę się napić. Przy piwie będzie to lepiej brzmiało.

* * *

**5 miesięcy wcześniej - 15 września 2007 roku  
**

Peter nie miał żadnych konkretnych myśli, gdy szedł do pracy. Nie musiał się spieszyć, moc Edgara zapewniała mu komfort bycia wszędzie na czas, dzięki czemu mógł sobie pozwolić na kilka dodatkowych godzin snu, co przy jego trybie pracy było mu nawet na rękę. Tego popołudnia miał zastąpić Jamesa, który po raz kolejny rozchorował się w trzecią sobotę miesiąca. Wyglądało na to, że szef znów odmówił mu wolnego, gdy układał grafik. Petrelli nie miał oporów przed wzięciem zastępstwa, zrobiłby to nawet gdyby nie chodziło o jego comiesięczne spotkania z dziećmi u byłej żony.

Miał jeździć z Trentem Reynoldsem, nowym sanitariuszem, który przyuczał się do zawodu. Nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, mimo iż o tym młodym człowieku krążyły mało pochlebne plotki. Peter rzadko angażował się w życie towarzyskie szpitala, także nie do końca wiedział o co chodzi. Postanowił dać Reynoldsowi kredyt zaufania i przekonać się samemu, jakim jest człowiekiem.

Trent z kolei bardzo dużo myślał, niczego innego nie robił przez cały ranek. Jego poszukiwania Łamacza Zasad nie przyniosły żadnych rezultatów. Nie miał nawet żadnych podejrzanych, kilka niewinnych pytań o to, który z sanitariuszy jest najlepszy dało mu sprzeczne informacje, choć najwięcej razy padło nazwisko Petrelli. Reynolds jednak podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że nigdy nie odmawiał wzięcia za kogoś zmiany, choć nie miało to większego sensu.

Młody człowiek brał Petera za osobę ekstremalnie nieasertywną, dlatego zaharowywał się na śmierć i miał na koncie najwięcej uratowanych żyć. Nie dziwiło to zbytnio zważywszy na fakt, jak długo pracował w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Trent przypuszczał, że wyrabiał co najmniej 80 godzin tygodniowo. To, że dostał zmianę z największą ofiarą szpitala, mógł zadziałać na jego korzyść. Gość, który nie odmawia był skarbem dla każdego początkującego, może będzie miał okazję zrobić kilka rzeczy, na które jeszcze nie miał uprawnień i wykazać się.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy zbliżył się do ambulansu. Petrelli już tam był, sprawdził wszystko i na niego czekał. Siedział z tyłu obok noszy w otwartych drzwiach karetki. Podgryzał jabłko i czytał jakąś książkę. Trent zdążył tylko zarejestrować, że tytuł miał coś wspólnego z Ziemią. Sanitariusz zeskoczył na podjazd, gdy tylko młodszy mężczyzna się do niego zbliżył. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Peter był niższy o kilkanaście centymetrów, ale lepiej zbudowany. Rudowłosy miał wprawdzie większą masę, ale nieproporcjonalnie rozłożoną. Spodnie ledwo mieściły umięśnione łydki i uda, ale jego tors i ramiona nie odbiegały zbytnio od normy. Wyglądał jakby został sklejony w pasie z dwóch różnych osób i sprawiał wrażenie, że bardzo lubi biegać. Petrelli jednak nie skomentował jego wyglądu w żaden sposób, nawet nie spojrzał znacząco. Reynolds przypuszczał, że obawiał wypowiedzieć na głos swoich myśli, dodał więc określenie "tchórz" do oceny kolegi z pracy.

- Jestem Peter – sanitariusz wsunął książkę pod lewą pachę i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku młodszego kolegi.

- Trent – usłyszał w odpowiedzi, gdy mężczyzna uścisnął mu dłoń.

Czas im płynął powoli. Rudy nie potrafił w żaden sposób dopasować Petrelliego do swoich własnych wyobrażeń, co bardzo go zaskoczyło. Niby wszystko się zgadzało, ale nic nie było takie jak oczekiwał. Owszem, sanitariusz nie był zbyt gadatliwy, unikał pytań osobistych, ale wszedł w rolę nauczyciela zupełnie inaczej niż Trent to sobie wyobrażał. Przy lżejszych przypadkach pozwalał mu działać, ale dokładnie go kontrolował i upewniał się, że wie co robi. Gdy tylko uznał, że coś jest nie tak, przejmował inicjatywę. Nie tak miało być, Trent nie bardzo potrafił sprecyzować, jak to miałoby wyglądać, ale Petrelli nie zachowywał się jak zahukany, wykorzystywany przez wszystkich człowiek. Młodszego sanitariusza w pewien sposób zaszokowało to, w jaki sposób Peter traktuje pacjentów, jak z nimi rozmawiał i uspokajał. Zupełnie jakby posiadał jakąś specjalną moc, która pozwalała mu zapanować nad rozhisteryzowanymi ludźmi.

Po jakimś czasie Reynolds złapał się na tym, że mimo iż robił wiele rzeczy, to jednak jego rola sprowadzała się głównie do prowadzenia karetki i wypełniania papierków. Nie tego się spodziewał, zwłaszcza że zachowywał się jak zwykle. W normalnych okolicznościach jego partner już suszyłby mu głowę o podejście do sprawy. Jego gadanina w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzała Petrelliemu, kiwał tylko głową i od czasu do czasu rzucił jakiś komentarz. Dowcipy zbywał parsknięciem lub całkowitym milczeniem, zależnie od tego, jakiego rodzaju żart został zaserwowany. Energia, którą kipiał młodszy sanitariusz była spożytkowana w odpowiedni sposób, Trent nie czuł się jak kula u nogi, ale jako pełnoprawny pracownik pogotowia, dostarczał sprzęt, oglądał pacjentów i nawet wtedy, gdy nie zajmował się poszkodowanymi odpowiadał na pytania dotyczące stanu danej osoby i przedstawiał własne zdanie.

Peter nie starał się go temperować, za to wykorzystać jego talenty w odpowiedni sposób. Kiedy odrzucał jakąś teorię, dokładnie tłumaczył dlaczego to nie mogło być to, a w wolnej chwili odpytywał go z tego co robili. Reynolds nie miał czasu tracić swojej energii na bezsensowne komentarze i nieodpowiednie działanie, z czego zdał sobie sprawę dopiero po fakcie. Kolejne godziny szokowały go coraz bardziej. Nic nie było takie, jak mu się wydawało. Prawdopodobnie łamałby sobie głowę na tym, kim tak naprawdę jest Peter, gdyby około północy nie odebrali wezwania do zawalonego budynku.

Takie wezwania nie trafiały się często, właściwie to wcale, na Manhattanie tego typu rzeczy się nie zdarzały. Gdy dotarli pod wskazany adres Trent nie wiedział, co robić. Nigdy w życiu nie widział czegoś takiego. Kilkunastopiętrowy biurowiec był w połowie zniszczony, jego wschodnia część nie istniała, pozostawiła po sobie olbrzymią wyrwę w konstrukcji. Budynek wyglądał, jak kostka sera, w której ktoś wygryzł spory kawałek u podstawy. Jedynie cud musiał trzymać wszystko w całości. Wszędzie roiło się od strażaków, policjantów i pracowników pogotowania gazowego. Widocznie w biurowcu doszło do wybuchu gazu

Peter był podwójnie niezadowolony. Dojazd w to miejsce zajął im ponad kwadrans, poza tym nie mógł jednak zostawić nowicjusza samego sobie, zwłaszcza takiego jak Trent. Jednak ledwo udało mu się wysiąść z karetki, a już chwycił go strażak i kazał iść za sobą. Sanitariusz kiwnął na młodszego kolegę i ruszyli w głąb tego chaosu. Z każdej strony ludzie biegali, płakali i krzyczeli, Reynolds był tak oszołomiony, że nie do końca rejestrował, co się dzieje. Ogarnął go taki szok, że nawet przez myśl mu nie przyszło, że to idealny moment, aby znaleźć legendarnego pracownika ratownictwa.

Przewodnik wprowadził ich do budynku i skierował w głąb korytarza. W środku znajdowała się grupa strażaków otaczająca leżącą na podłodze kobietę. Wokół niej znajdowało się mnóstwo zwałów gruzu. Ranna została zaklinowała tuż przy ścianie przez wielką betonową płytą, która była kiedyś elementem konstrukcji nośnej, przykrywała ją całkowicie od piersi w dół. Kobieta płakała, miała szczęście, otaczające zwały gruzu zatrzymały beton nim ją zmiażdżył. Petrelli nawet się nie zawahał, przyklęknął przy niej oceniając rozmiar urazów. Trent patrzył na niego z pewnego rodzaju podziwem, jemu samemu trzęsły się ręce i nie potrafił zebrać myśli. Usłyszał, jak sanitariusz przemawia do uwięzionej, jego głos był tak spokojny, jakby siedzieli w jakiejś kawiarni przy kawie a nie w rumowisku, które zaraz mogło się zawalić.

- Jak ci na imię?

- Dana – odpowiedziała łapiąc powietrze niczym ryba wyciągnięta z wody.

- Dano, ja jestem Peter, a to Trent – wskazał głową na drugiego mężczyznę. – We dwóch dołożymy wszelkich starań, abyś wyszła z tego bez szwanku. Dobrze?

Budynek groził zawaleniem, miejsce nie było bezpieczne dla nikogo. Peterowi dano do zrozumienia, że ma ocenić jedynie skalę urazów i wycofać się. Konstrukcja lekko się zachwiała, a otaczające wszystkich kawałki gruzu przesunęły się nieznacznie wraz z płytą przygniatającą kobietę. Dana krzyknęła, a po chwili po jej ciele zaczęła spływać krew. Ostre odłamki pokaleczyły uwięzioną. Sanitariusz zareagował od razu przyciskając rękę do powstałej pod lewą piersią rany. Ranna skrzywiła się, a jej głos stał się odrobinę wyższy, była na skraju histerii.

- Boję się. Ja umieram, prawda?

Petrelli dotknął jej ramienia i nadal niezwykle spokojnym głosem do niej przemówił.

- Dano, spójrz na mnie – uwięziona z trudem przekręciła głowę i utkwiła spojrzenie w twarzy mężczyzny. – Jestem tu po to, żebyś nie umarła, zaufaj mi, zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, abyś przetrwała – zaserwował jej jeden ze swoich skrzywionych uśmiechów, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na podłączony do niej monitor. – Dano, musisz się uspokoić, zrobisz to dla mnie? Wiem, że się boisz, ale nie skupiaj się na tej sytuacji czy bólu, skup się na mnie, na moim głosie. Będę mówił co robię, dobrze?

Trent był pod wrażeniem, częściowo dlatego, że sanitariusz pracował używając jednej ręki oraz jego samego przy niektórych zadaniach. Dodatkowo głos Petera był niezwykle opanowany, gdy opisywał w prosty sposób swoje czynności. Robił co mógł, a robił dużo. Następne wydarzenia potoczyły się bardzo szybko, ale Reynolds widział je jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Budynek zadrżał ponownie, a gdzieś obok posypały się kamienie. Coś zwróciło uwagę Petrelliego, gdyż nagle odwrócił się w kierunku zebranych mężczyzn. Krzyknął coś, czego Trent nie zrozumiał zbyt dokładnie, ale strażacy i owszem, gdyż nagle odskoczyli. Peter wykazał się nadludzkim refleksem, odepchnął od siebie młodszego mężczyznę wpychając go pod osłonę kupy gruzu, a sam nachylił się nad kobietą szepcząc jej coś uspokajającego. Po chwili świat się zawalił, gdy z sufitu spadła lawina połamanego betonu.

Trent z trudem wygrzebał się ze zwaliska był pokryty kurzem i drobnymi kawałkami ścian. W miejscu gdzie zajmowali się ranną była jedynie sterta gruzu, strażacy rzucili się na nią odrzucając co większe kawałki. Po niespełna minucie odkopali sanitariusza i jego pacjentkę, a gdy tylko stało się to możliwe, Peter wyprostował się i zażądał nowych rękawiczek oraz opatrunków. Krzyknął na Reynoldsa, gdyż go zamurowało na kilka sekund. Petrelli ponownie skupił się na swoim zadaniu. Ściągnął z siebie pokrytą pyłem koszulę i obejrzał ranę na korpusie uwięzionej. Nie był zadowolony, traciła dużo krwi.

Rudowłosy nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Z trudem przetwarzał to, co widział, Peter uratował mu życie, zasłonił sobą ranną kobietę i pomimo krwi coraz bardziej barwiącej mu podkoszulek na plecach nie przestał ratować życia. Mężczyzna uderzył się dłonią w twarz próbując ochłonąć. Pomogło mu w tym polecenie przyprowadzenia noszy, gdy wrócił strażacy zdołali podnieść płytę na tyle, żeby uwolnić kobietę.

- Widzisz Dano – Petrelli zwrócił się do rannej – mówiłem, że wyjdziemy z tego, ale nie chciałaś mi uwierzyć.

W odpowiedzi jedynie się do niego uśmiechnęła. Szybko dotarli do karetki i "załadowali ją do środka". Twarz Petera była niezwykle skupiona, cały czas rozważał wszelkie możliwości. Oglądał urazy na rękach i nogach, a Trent usiadł za kółkiem. Młody człowiek miał w głowie pustkę, spokój z tyłu dawał mu nieco otuchy, gdyż mógł pomyśleć. Nie zdążył jednak przeanalizować wszystkiego do końca, bo usłyszał alarm wydobywający się z monitora mierzącego pracę serca. Reynolds wiedział bardzo dobrze, co to oznacza.

Nie wierzył w to, że kobieta przeżyje, a jednak. Starszy sanitariusz nie odpuścił do samego końca, Dana dotarła na ostry dyżur w trakcie resuscytacji, zajęli się nią lekarze, jak się później okazało przeżyła, ledwo, ale jednak. Peterowi udało wymknąć pielęgniarkom, niestety przydybał go szef, który bezwzględnie zakazał Petrelliemu gdziekolwiek jechać, dopóki ktoś się nim nie zajmie. Mężczyzna nie był tym uszczęśliwiony, ale niewiele mógł zrobić, zwłaszcza, że cały personel medyczny Mercy Heights zajęty był ratowaniem ofiar zawalonego budynku. Sanitariusz westchnął ciężko i popatrzył na swojego partnera.

- Chodź. Nauczysz się czegoś nowego – poprowadził go do ambulansu i usiadł z tyłu na podłodze, uśmiechając się krzywo – jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało, jestem twój. Działaj.

Trentowi nie trzeba było tego powtarzać, a ponieważ pacjent nie protestował, sprawdził wszystko, każdą mniej lub bardziej prawdopodobną teorię, dzieląc się swoimi wnioskami. Gdy opatrzył mu ranę na karku, spojrzał mu w twarz i przyglądając się jej w milczeniu rzucił pełnym zachwytu głosem:

- Jesteś bohaterem.

Peter potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, nie jestem. Robiłem to, co do mnie należało, ratowałem życie – westchnął i zszedł na podjazd – muszę iść wypełnić raport i przebrać się. Pogadam z szefem, powinien nam pozwolić wyjechać.

Trent patrzył na niego zdezorientowany.

- Facet, zrobiłeś wielką rzecz, a ty chcesz wypełniać papierki?

- Co z tego? – Spojrzenie Petera było zaskoczone. – Raporty to też element naszej pracy, prawda? Cieszę się, że uratowaliśmy tej kobiecie życie, ale tam gdzieś – machnął ręką w stronę miasta – są inni w potrzebie.

- Tak po prostu przechodzisz nad tym do porządku dziennego?

Petrelli westchnął.

- Czego oczekujesz ode mnie? Mam odtańczyć taniec zwycięstwa? Przykro mi, kiepski ze mnie tancerz. Na pomnik jestem za niski, erudytą nigdy nie byłem, więc historia byłaby kiepska, a w dzisiejszych czasach brak bardów, którzy uwieczniliby mnie w jakiejś pieśni – Peter rozłożył ręce i przekrzywił głowę. – Prawda jest taka, że w tej robocie nie liczy się nic poza ratowaniem życia. Nie jestem bohaterem, bohaterką jest ta kobieta – Dana, bohaterami są ludzie, którymi się zajmujemy. Ja jestem tylko kimś, kto dba o to, aby przeżyli, żeby mogli opowiedzieć swoją historię do końca. Nie posiadam luksusu tracenia czasu w głupi sposób opiewając swoje działania, bo ktoś może przez to zginąć. Przykro mi, że tego nie rozumiesz.

Trent nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, jeszcze przez pół godziny nie mógł zebrać swoich myśli, a gdy ponownie wyjechali uratowali jeszcze kilka osób, choć w zdecydowanie mniej spektakularny sposób. Reynolds nie rozumiał, nie potrafił pojąć tego wszystkiego. Rozmawiał z innymi, próbował zbudować sobie nowy obraz Petera. Inni sanitariusze różnie go opisywali, jedni lubili, drudzy nie znosili, a trzeci mu zazdrościli. Wszyscy jednak zgodnie twierdzili, że akcja w rumowisku nie jest w jego wypadku niczym nietypowym. Rudowłosy spojrzał na siebie poprzez pryzmat osoby Petrelliego i poczuł się płytki. W porównaniu do niego był małym, nic nieznaczącym ignorantem. Uświadamiając to sobie doznał olśnienia, które przewróciło jego życie do góry nogami. A pierwszy miał przekonać się o tym James, gdy tylko wróci ze spotkania z dziećmi.

* * *

**8 lutego 2008 roku**

Dana tęsknie westchnęła do swojego księcia z bajki. Pocałowała palec wskazujący i środkowy prawej ręki, a następnie przyłożyła je do zdjęcia, które leżało na stole. Była rozpromieniona, znalazła wreszcie swojego rycerza, który będzie ją chronić. Kobieta przeszła do pokoju gościnnego, zapaliła światło i usiadła na łóżku. Bardzo długo wpatrywała się w ścianę obwieszoną zdjęciami Petera. Najczęściej był na nich w uniformie sanitariusza, ale zdarzały się też inne, na których był z matką, Sylarem, Emmą, Hesamem, Trentem, Bennetem, a nawet Claire. Wszystkie fotografie zrobione były z ukrycia. Dana nie miała najmniejszej wątpliwości, że Peter musiał zrobić tę szopkę na korytarzu, nie chciał jej narażać na niebezpieczeństwo. Ludzie, z którymi był związany, to co robił i ten artykuł... martwił się o nią. Uśmiechnęła się ponownie i wróciła do przeglądania katalogu sukien ślubnych, od którego przed chwilą została oderwana.

* * *

**W następnym odcinku:** Knucie, knucie i jeszcze raz knucie.


	6. Rozdział 5: Rodzina

**Tydzień później - 15 lutego 2008 roku  
**

Angela należała do osób, którym ciężko było przyznać się do porażki, a to jeszcze bardziej pogłębiało jej ból. Popełniła błąd, zawiodła i teraz za to płaciła. Wszystkie plany runęły, a Nathan umarł, nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić. Czegokolwiek by jednak o niej nie mówić, zawsze kochała swoje dzieci i we własnym rozumieniu chciała dla nich jak najlepiej. To właśnie z powodu starszego syna zdecydowała się ostatecznie na zabicie męża. Cały jej świat zawalił się, a przynajmniej jego większość, kiedy Sylar zabił jej dziecko, dlatego miała żal do Petera, że utrzymywał kontakty z mordercą. To wszystko jednak schodziło na dalszy plan w obliczu innych problemów, które nawiedziły rodzinny dom Petrellich.

Restauracja znacznie różniła się od miejsc, w których normalnie jadała. Potrzebowała jednak miejsca, gdzie mogła spokojnie spotkać się i porozmawiać. Grzebała z niesmakiem widelcem w przegotowanym risotto obiecując sobie w duchu, że nigdy więcej nie zbliży się do tej knajpy.

- Nie krzyw się tak, nie przyszliśmy tu na obiad, pamiętasz?

Kobieta przeniosła spojrzenie na twarz mężczyzny i z grymasem niezadowolenia wypuściła sztuciec z dłoni.

- Nie musisz mi przypominać, w końcu to ja do ciebie zadzwoniłam.

- Zaskoczył mnie twój telefon. Po tym wszystkim, nie sądziłem, że będziesz chciała ze mną rozmawiać.

- Skończmy tę... wymianę uprzejmości Noah, mamy problem.

Mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę, świdrując spojrzeniem Angelę. Milczał czekając aż wreszcie pozna powód tego spotkania, w końcu kobieta zmierzała do sedna sprawy.

- Tu chodzi o nasze dzieci i ich dobro.

**- **Kłamiesz – Bennet odpowiedział zimnym tonem. – Nigdy nie obchodziła cię Claire, odmówiłaś jej pomocy, gdy tego potrzebowała. Martwisz o Petera, uważasz, że przez nią grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Nie rozmawiałabyś ze mną, tylko z nim, gdyby było inaczej. Czego tak naprawdę chcesz?

Przez minutę pojedynkowali się na spojrzenia. Angela splotła dłonie opierając łokcie na stole i spuściła wzrok, musiała dać Bennetowi niewielkie zwycięstwo, aby nie czuł się zagrożony i nie przyjął postawy obronnej.

- Miałam sen, bardzo niepokojący, o przyszłości. Claire znajduje się na ścieżce, która zniszczy mojego syna. Nie mogę na to pozwolić, tylko on mi został – wzięła głęboki oddech, a jej wzrok zmienił się w zimną stal. – Musisz zabrać córkę, do Virginii, Teksasu, Californii, nieistotne, musi zniknąć z życia Petera, zanim zmieni go we wrak. Zrobisz to dla jej własnego dobra.

Bennet pochylił się w jej stronę, zaciskając pięści. Z jednej strony oburzyła go wiadomość, że Claire nic dla niej nie znaczy. Wycedził przez zęby:

- Co insynuujesz?

- Nic – odpowiedziała sięgając po torebkę, wyciągnęła z niej kartkę papieru i podała ją mężczyźnie. – Przeczytaj to Noah, to jest właśnie problem. Już u mnie byli, to kwestia czasu nim pojawią się u Petera. Obecność Claire tylko pogorszy sprawę.

Mężczyzna dwukrotnie przeczytał list, starając się dokładnie zrozumieć jego treść. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko, czuł kłopoty i to na dużą skalę.

- Jak możesz robić to własnemu dziecku? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że handlujesz własną krwią?

- Robię to, co jest konieczne. Ci ludzie nie odpuszczą, a ja jestem im coś winna.

Angela wyciągnęła puderniczkę i zaczęła poprawiać sobie włosy patrząc w lusterko. Bennet był tak zszokowany, że nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

- Jeśli nie zabierzesz Claire z Nowego Jorku znajdzie się w centrum tego bałaganu i oboje ucierpią, dobrze o tym wiesz. Będziesz milczał, bo w momencie, gdy ona dowie się o wszystkim za nic w świecie nie ruszy się z miasta.

- Mogę powiedzieć Peterowi.

Angela nie przerwała swojej czynności, tylko na sekundę spuściła spojrzenie ze swojego odbicia.

- Nie powiesz, bo gdy zacznie przymuszać ją do wyjazdu, to się zorientuje. Kocham swojego syna, ale jest zbyt przewidywalny. Nie odprawiłby bratanicy, chyba że pojawiłby się bardzo ważny powód. Claire nie jest głupia, z łatwością się domyśli, że Peter ma kłopoty i stanie na głowie, żeby mu pomóc, nieprawdaż?

Mężczyzna milczał. To co robiła Angela było moralnie niewłaściwe, ale on sam kiedyś dokonywał takich wyborów. Zastanawiał się, czy na jej miejscu podjąłby taką samą decyzję, ale nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć. W jednym miała rację, dla niego liczyła się przede wszystkim córka, a Peter był na tyle silny, by sobie poradzić z tym wszystkim.

- Masz jakiś plan?

- Zawsze mam, Noah. Powinieneś już to wiedzieć. To jednak będzie najtrudniejsza rzecz do zrealizowania. Trzeba sprawić, żeby Claire sama zdecydowała się wyjechać. Dlatego jesteś mi potrzebny, musimy wymyślić jak ich skłócić.

Bennet parsknął, wpatrując się bardzo intensywnie w oblicze kobiety.

- Kiepski pomysł, mam inne rozwiązanie - wciągnął głośno powietrze przez usta. - Pytanie tylko, jak bardzo jesteś w stanie zaryzykować, aby pozbyć się Claire z miasta?

* * *

**2 dni później - 17 lutego 2008 roku  
**

Upływające dni zbawiennie wpływały na samopoczucie Petera. Minęło dziesięć dni od tego artykułu, a świat wokół niego się nie zawalił. Zmienił się, ale nadal był w miarę stabilny, co cieszyło go niezmiernie. Hesam wspierał go na każdym kroku, był bardzo pomocny, zwłaszcza gdy dwa dni wcześniej Peter przejął przez przypadek bardzo nieodpowiednią w jego zawodzie moc. Miał szczęście, że był to już koniec zmiany. Jego pacjent posiadał umiejętność leczenia, ale sam przejmował urazy i dolegliwości. Partner podrzucił go Sylara, od którego pożyczył sobie telekinezę. Nie chciał brać umiejętności Claire między innymi dlatego, że nie chciał jej o niczym mówić. Ostatnio panowała między innymi dość napięta atmosfera.

Tego dnia nie było jednak Irańczyka w pracy i po raz pierwszy od dnia, w którym uratował Danę, miał jeździć z Trentem. Nie przywiązywał jednak do tego większej wagi, to był kolejny dzień w pracy. Wszedł do pokoju sanitariuszy, kierując się do swojej szafki. Ledwo zdążył ją otworzyć, gdy ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Odwrócił się spoglądając na stojącą za nim kobietę. Poznał ją i nie był zadowolony z jej wizyty, oczekiwał kłopotów.

- Co pani tu robi?

Arlene Haiet założyła ręce na piersi, na jej twarz wypełzł złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Spokojnie chciałam tylko porozmawiać.

Peter odwrócił się i w milczeniu zaczął wkładać swoje rzeczy do szafki. Trwało to dłużej niż powinno, ale zrobił to z pełną premedytacją. Dziennikarka czekała niecałe dwie minuty nim zorientowała się, że mężczyzna nie chce z nią współpracować. Już otwierała usta, gdy sanitariusz z trzaskiem zamknął drzwiczki i wyszedł na korytarz. Kobieta podążyła za nim dostosowując swoje kroki do jego szybkiego tempa.

- Mam tylko kilka pytań dotyczących pańskiej rodziny. Liczę, że mógłby pan rzucić trochę światła na kilka faktów – wzięła głęboki oddech i rozpoczęła tyradę. – Był pan obecny, a nawet wspierał brata podczas konferencji prasowej, na której został postrzelony. Próbował wyjawić coś opinii publicznej używając zwrotu „zdolność", która dziś jest kojarzona z ludźmi specjalnymi. Dodatkowo dwa razy cudem powrócił do zdrowia i to w ciągu kilku tygodni. Ponadto wielu uważa, że zagrożeniem dla bezpieczeństwa narodowego, które pański brat chciał powstrzymać są ludzie obdarzeni zdolnościami.

Urwała, czekając na odpowiedź. Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji zbił ją nieco z tropu, ale miała już gotowy plan. Zatrzymała się i odczekała, aż Peter przejdzie jeszcze kilka metrów zatłoczonym korytarzem nim za nim krzyknęła:

- Czy to prawda, że jest pan spokrewniony z Claire Bennet?

Petrelli zatrzymał się. Dwie pielęgniarki i parę postronnych osób spojrzało na niego znacząco. Arlene wykorzystała ten fakt i zbliżyła się. Peter odwrócił się i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Nie będę tego komentować. Nie chcę być zamieszany w to, co sobie pani wymyśliła.

- Była na pogrzebie pańskiego brata – kobieta wyciągnęła z torebki zdjęcie i wręczyła je rozmówcy, nie spojrzał nawet na nie.

- I co z tego? Nathan był senatorem, osobą publiczną. Wielu ludzi żegnało go na tym cmentarzu niekoniecznie bezpośrednio z nim związanych, równie dobrze mogła być tam przypadkiem.

- Tak samo jak na stypie w pańskim rodzinnym domu? Rozumiem, że chce pan bronić pamięć swego brata, ale społeczeństwo ma prawo wiedzieć.

Sanitariusz założył ręce na piersi przybierając niezadowoloną minę.

- Chce pani mojej odpowiedzi? – Wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Oto ona: moje domniemane pokrewieństwo z Claire Bennet, to nie pani sprawa. Moja rodzina dość już przeszła w ostatnich latach. Jeśli pani nie przestanie mieszać Nathana i rodziny Petrellich w swoje teorie to, jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało, moja matka się z panią skontaktuje, a konkretnie jej prawnik – westchnął ciężko. – Fakt, że przyszła pani do mnie jednoznacznie wskazuje na to, że nie chce pani z nią rozmawiać.

Z tymi słowami odwrócił się i pozostawił zdziwioną dziennikarkę na korytarzu.

- A może po prostu jesteś łatwiejszym celem – rzuciła za nim, lecz na tyle cicho, żeby jej nie usłyszał.

* * *

Trent osobiście był niezwykle podekscytowany faktem, że będzie mógł znów jeździć z Petrellim. Kilka razy próbował trafić na jego zmianę, ale przy ilościach zastępstw jakie sanitariusz robił, nie miał możliwości nic zaplanować. Stał w garażu oczekując go, obok niego stała kobieta, która z rozbawieniem na twarzy obserwowała zachowanie mężczyzny. Reynolds dostrzegł wreszcie dzisiejszego partnera, długo obserwował Petera, gdy ten ciężkim krokiem zbliżył się do ambulansu. Był zdenerwowany, sanitariusz doskonale to widział, gdyż to zdecydowanie odbiegało od normy, Petrelliego zwykle cechował spokój i optymizm. Westchnął głęboko i spojrzał w oczy kobiecie zadając jej nieme pytanie. W odpowiedzi tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Peter – Reynolds rzucił na powitanie, gdy mężczyzna się zbliżył do nich – chciałbym ci przedstawić moją siostrę – Tamarę.

Wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, którą sanitariusz uścisnął, miała mocny uścisk.

- Witaj.

Powiedział wpatrując się w jej oblicze. Pokrewieństwo widoczne było na pierwszy rzut oka, tak samo jak brat miała rude włosy i mocne szare spojrzenie. Jednak to jej sylwetka niezwykle upodabniała ją do Trenta. Miała bardzo wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie mimo, że próbowała zamaskować to ubraniem. Obydwoje byli od niego więksi o jakieś 15 centymetrów.

- Hej. Cieszę się, że mogę cię wreszcie poznać, wiele o tobie słyszałam.

Peter na sekundę się zmieszał. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało niepewność, ale szybko zostało zastąpione determinacją.

- Nie wierz we wszystko, co ci mówią, nie jestem zbyt interesujący.

Tamara westchnęła, a uśmiech zniknął z jej ust. Sięgnęła do torebki i wyciągnęła z niej portfel. Przez chwilę przerzucała banknoty, aż w końcu wyciągnęła piątkę, którą wepchnęła bratu w dłoń.

- Jestem pewna, że oszukiwałeś, jeszcze nie wiem jak, ale to zrobiłeś.

Niższy mężczyzna ściągnął brwi w niemym pytaniu. Trent uśmiechnął się nieco nerwowo, coś było nie tak. Tamara obserwując go, skrzywiła się, nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji i przestraszyła się, że zrobiła coś nie tak.

- Wybacz Peter, po prostu... no założyłem się z siostrą, że tak powiesz. Nie chciałem cię jednak obrazić.

Petrelli patrzył na niego w skupieniu, a Reynolds miał wrażenie, że na tym spojrzeniu można by połamać niejedną podkowę. Jego oblicze jednak niemal od razu rozpogodziło się, a on sam wybuchnął śmiechem. Humor popsuty przez Arlene od razu mu się poprawił.

- Nic się nie stało.

- Szlag - zaklęła Tamara i wręczyła bratu kolejny banknot tym razem dziesięciodolarowy – jestem niemal pewna, że zmówiliście się przeciwko mnie i to udowodnię – westchnęła i spojrzała na Trenta. – To o której kończysz zmianę braciszku?

- O 20:00.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, wykrzywiając usta.

- Co oznacza, że nie skończycie przed 21:00. Tym lepiej, bo ja kończę trochę wcześniej. To jak, widzimy się wpół do dziesiątej w Kociołku?

- Dobra, jesteśmy umówieni.

- Super – odwróciła się w kierunku Petera – słyszałam, że jesteś honorowym człowiekiem, dlatego powierzam mego brata twojej opiece. Dostarcz go bezpiecznie na miejsce.

Sanitariusz uśmiechnął się widząc zmieszanie na twarzy Trenta, mężczyzna wzniósł wzrok ku niebu i pokręcił głową.

- Postaram się, ale nie obiecuję.

- To dobrze i pamiętaj, że jakby co, to dopadnę cię wszędzie.

- Masz takie możliwości? – Zapytał patrząc na nią z ukosa.

- Czyżby Trent ci nie powiedział? Ja też noszę w pracy uniform, w pewnym sensie oczywiście – zakończyła z uśmiechem.

* * *

**Obecnie - 16 maja 2008 roku  
**

Peter napiął mięśnie i szarpnął się. Leżenie dobijało go, nie tylko ze względu na fakt, że było mu niewygodnie. Odmówił jakiejkolwiek współpracy, co skończyło się zastąpieniem kajdanek pasami bezpieczeństwa, gdy poranił sobie nadgarstki, próbując się uwolnić. Ruda siedząca obok niego na krześle patrzyła na niego spokojnie.

- Muszę powiedzieć, że jesteś wytrwały, ale to tylko sprawia, że twoja wartość rośnie. Bardziej niż możesz przypuszczać. Wierzę, że znamy się na tyle dobrze, byś dokładnie znał moje stanowisko. Jesteś uparty, ale przeciągasz to co nieuniknione. Prędzej czy później wyjdzie na moje, mógłbyś więc oszczędzić sobie problemu.

Nie odpowiedział, szarpnął się jeszcze raz spoglądając cały czas w sufit. Kobieta wypuściła głośno powietrze i wyciągnęła z teczki plik kartek.

- Jak uważasz. Muszę jednak zrobić swoje - podniosła się pokazując Peterowi dokument. - Chcę, żebyś to podpisał. Zrób to, a dostaniesz środki przeciwbólowe. Minęła dobra, także domyślam się, że rana straszliwie boli – nachyliła się nad nim poprawiając mu włosy. – Muszę mieć pewność, że nie będziesz próbować się od niej wymigać twierdząc, że nie wiedziałeś co podpisujesz.

- Co to jest? – Mężczyzna wreszcie spojrzał jej w twarz i odezwał się po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin.

- To... powiedzmy, że umowa cywilno-prawna – ruda uśmiechnęła się wkładając długopis do ręki sanitariusza. – Podpisz, a będziemy mogli przejść wreszcie do rzeczy.

* * *

**W następnym odcinku:** Niecne plany i krew.


	7. Rozdział 6: Plany

**Obecnie – 16 maja 2008 roku**

Bolało go wszystko, co tylko mogło. Oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ostrego światła, ale nadal było ono bardzo nieprzyjemne. Nadgarstki miał poranione i grubo obwiązane bandażem. Mimo tego, że pierwsze próby wyswobodzenia się nie wypaliły, nadal usilnie szarpał się wbijając metal kajdanek w dłonie. W ten sposób chciał jednocześnie oszukać swój mózg, próbując przekonać go, że boli coś innego niż rana na brzuchu oraz zmusić przetrzymujących go ludzi do rozkucia go i opatrzenia. O ile osiągnął sukces manipulując układem nerwowym, to Ruda nie zamierzała mu niczego ułatwiać. Peter został pozbawiony przytomności, nim ktoś fachowo zajął się jego ranami na rękach.

Gdy się obudził miał wiele różnych myśli. Był uparty i nie chciał współpracować, dokładnie przestudiował dokument, który mu dali. Nie chciał go podpisywać, ta umowa nie tylko dużo go kosztowała, ale była całkowicie sprzeczna z jego światopoglądem. Wiele rzeczy mógł poświęcić, ale nie to kim był i jakie wyznawał zasady.

Ugryzł się w dolną wargę walcząc z bezsilnością i kierując uwagę ośrodka nerwowego na usta. Dawało mu to ulgę, choć krótkotrwałą. Zagłębił się we własnych myślach, by skierować swoją uwagę na coś innego niż rozlewająca się fala bólu. Pomyślał o kobiecie, która z nim rozmawiała, o jej płomiennych rudych włosach. W ostatnich tygodniach jego droga skrzyżowała się ze sporą liczbą rudowłosych pań, co ciekawe z większością udało mu się pokłócić, a wszystkie bez wyjątku groziły mu używając mocnych słów. Petrelli zaczął się pół żartem pół serio zastanawiać, czy antypatia u rudych to jakaś moc, którą przypadkiem przejął.

* * *

**12 tygodni wcześniej – 22 lutego 2008 roku**

Peter zrzucił z siebie poplamiony podkoszulek i wyciągnął z szafki zapasową koszulę. Patrzył na ścienny zegar, uśmiechnął się pod nosem kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna skończył o czasie. Oznaczało to, że będzie musiał poczekać. Nie spieszył się, usiadł na kanapie z kubkiem taniej lury, którą zakupił w automacie. Inni sanitariusze zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, wchodząc i wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko wraca do normy i to niezmiernie cieszyło Petrelliego. Przestał się czuć jak cenny eksponat, który wszyscy oglądają zachowując dystans dla bezpieczeństwa. Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Mniej więcej dwadzieścia minut później wszedł Trent, który zaczynał swoją zmianę, a zaraz za nim pojawił się kierownik. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i odetchnął z ulgą z tylko sobie znanego powodu.

- Reynolds, dzwonił James, pojawi się dopiero w połowie zmiany, co oznacza, że przez parę godzin będziesz pracować z kimś innym. Jacyś chętni?

Rzucił głośniej w powietrze, ale jego wzrok skupiał się gdzieś w okolicy kanapy. Nastąpiła niczym nie zmącona cisza, która bardzo kuła w oczy. Peter spojrzał na zegarek i podniósł się.

- Ja dziś nie mogę, umówiłem się.

To jedno zdanie skupiło na nim uwagę wszystkich obecnych. Sanitariusz nie był tylko pewny, czy zgromadzonych dziwi jego odmowa, czy fakt, że w ich opinii miał randkę. Petrelli uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie wpadł na Claire.

Panna Bennet dość nerwowym krokiem szła szpitalnym korytarzem. Przez kilka minut kręciła się w okolicy pokoju sanitariuszy. Mimo wszystko bała się tam wejść i stawić czoła prawdziwym ludziom, a przecież miała zapytać tylko o wuja i na niego zaczekać, gdyby się spóźniał.

Słowa ojca wracały do niej z pełną siłą, miał rację, ale ona nie chciała tego przyznać. Przez ostatnich kilka dni odbyli wiele długich i bolesnych dyskusji, koniec końców przestała odbierać telefon. Za sprawą Petera spotkali się jednak na kolacji i porozmawiali od serca. Bennet zarzucał córce, że się izoluje, zamyka w klatce i unika ludzi. Tak było, ale duma nie pozwalała jej się z nim zgodzić. Ostatecznie obiecała, że będzie wychodzić i zacznie już następnego dnia idąc z Peterem na obiad, gdy skończy pracę.

Claire nie przemyślała tego do końca, ale nie chciała się wycofać, by nie dawać ojcu pretekstów do kolejnych wykładów. To właśnie dlatego wolała wyjść z Petrellim, nie musiała mu udowadniać, że nie jest dziwakiem. O dziwo Noah nie robił żadnych problemów z tego tytułu i życzył im dobrej zabawy. Oznaczało to jednak, że musiała wyjść z wujem następnego dnia.

Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciała. Kochała Petera na swój sposób i on też ją kochał, dbali o siebie, choć ostatnio nie potrafili się porozumieć. Mężczyzna jednak nie robił żadnych problemów i dość ochoczo zgodził się, cieszył się, że bratanica wraca powoli do normalnego życia. Jemu też potrzebne było coś innego niż praca, zwłaszcza w kontekście ostatnich wydarzeń. Marzył o jakiejś odskoczni, a to był dobry początek.

Wychodzili właśnie z budynku, gdy kierownik zaczepił sanitariusza. Claire taktownie odeszła na kilkanaście metrów wychodząc przed szpital i siadając na jednej z ławek stojących przed budynkiem. Zrobiła to po części dlatego, żeby zapewnić mężczyznom trochę prywatności, ale głównie dlatego, że czuła się niewidzialna w zapadającym zmierzchu i to dawało jej poczucie komfortu. Rozmawiający zostali w środku, przesunęli się jednak do ściany obok drzwi wejściowych, aby móc spokojnie rozmawiać. Po zachowaniu starszego sanitariusza nastolatka odniosła wrażenie, że poruszany temat jest drażliwy. Tym bardziej nie chciała przy tym być. Szef westchnął niemal wpychając Petrelliego na ścianę i nerwowo spojrzał mu w oczy. Denerwował się.

- Jest problem, przed chwilą do mnie dzwonili. Rada szpitala jest nieco zaniepokojona, kazali mi natychmiast z tobą pogadać...

Impet uderzenia nieznacznie pchnął Petera na ścianę, po której zsunął się na ziemię zostawiając sumę krwi na jasnym tynku, gdy nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Mężczyzna spojrzał w dół na pokrwawione dłonie, ogarnął go szok. Przez kilka sekund nie wiedział co się dzieje, a po chwili jego mózg zalały absurdalne, jak na tę chwilę, myśli: „Chyba nie pójdę na ten obiad", „Szef się wkurzy, jak jutro nie przyjdę do pracy", „Dobrze, że to nie Bennet, bo już byłbym martwy", „Gdzie jest Claire?".

Ludzie spanikowali. Nikt nie słyszał wystrzału, ale obrazek był wystarczająco wymowny. Wszyscy próbowali się schować i uciec. Dziura w drzwiach wyjściowych sugerowała, że strzelano z zewnątrz, a wielkość otworu wskazywała na snajpera w okolicy. Rozpryski krwi znajdowały się w promieniu metra od postrzelonego. Odwiedzający i personel rzucili się pragnąc przede wszystkim ratować siebie. Kierownik miał swoje lata, ale nie siedział w tym fachu tyle lat przez przypadek. Bez wahania przykucnął przy rannym, próbując tamować, płynącą krew. Wykrzyczał kilka komend i wokół nich zaroiło się od ludzi. Claire dopiero po trzydziestu sekundach zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak.

Peter nie mógł się ruszyć, jego ciało odmawiało współpracy, uczucie bólu było słabe, jakby przytłumione. Długą chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się w sytuacji. Jego płyny ustrojowe były ciemne, niemal czarne, kula musiała przebić wątrobę i trafić w kręgosłup, doprowadzając do częściowego paraliżu. Jego wzrok uchwycił Claire stojącą po drugiej stronie szklanych drzwi, przeciskała się w jego stronę, ale została zatrzymana przez ochronę. Jego umysł całkowicie zignorował to, co działo się wokół niego. Ledwie rejestrował tych, którzy go ratowali. Było mu zimno i mokro, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Przymknął oczy, czuł się słabo, był zmęczony i pragnął tylko zasnąć.

Claire nie miała szansy dopchać się do Petera, którym zaraz się zajęto. Przerażała ją ilość krwi, obawiała się, że może tego nie przeżyć. Siłą wepchnęła się na ostry dyżur, teraz nic nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Mężczyzna próbujący ją zatrzymać został dość brutalnie potraktowany, nastolatka cieszyła się, że udało jej się odbyć kilka treningów z ojcem. Personel medyczny starający się uratować Petrelliego zauważył ją dopiero wtedy, gdy popchnęła pielęgniarkę, która miała właśnie podać pacjentowi środki znieczulające.

- Peter, Peter.

Potrząsnęła jego ramieniem zmuszając go, do spojrzenia na nią. Jego twarz rozpogodziła się, mimo bladości upodobniającą go bardziej do trupa niż żywej istotny. Lekarz i pielęgniarka zbliżyli się do niej, aby wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia, nie było czasu czekać na ochronę. Pacjent szybko się wykrwawiał. Dziewczyna zaparła się, chwytając się mocno łóżka, na którym leżał sanitariusz. Claire nie obchodziło już nic więcej poza życiem wuja.

- Peter, weź moją zdolność. Umierasz, to twoja jedyna szansa. Weź ją.

Petrelli jęknął, bardzo powoli uniósł zakrwawioną rękę i chwycił bratanicę za ramię, niszcząc kremowy sweter, który miała na sobie. Zamknął oczy koncentrując się na przepływie mocy. Wziął głęboki oddech, gdy rdzeń kręgowy i kręgosłup się naprawiły z cichym chrupnięciem. Westchnął, gdy jego świadomość połączyła wszystkie fakty, wyczuwał kłopoty. Powoli usiadł patrząc na swoją zasklepiającą się ranę, z której wypadł pocisk. Wziął go w dwa palce oglądając przez chwilę, duży kaliber, miał szczęście, że przeżył.

- Dzięki za wszystko.

Wyrzucił przed siebie, ale trudno było stwierdzić do kogo konkretnie mówił. Personel medyczny zgromadzony w pokoju patrzył na niego z niepokojem. Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzały. Szepty w pomieszczeniu świadczyły, że nastolatka została rozpoznana. Sanitariusz westchnął, patrząc przelotnie na Claire, jego nazwisko też kilkukrotnie padło wśród zgromadzonych. Odwrócił się w kierunku lekarzy i zeskoczył ze stołu.

- Spokojnie, nie ma powodu do niepokoju. To nadal jestem ja. Możemy zapomnieć o tym, co się tu stało?

* * *

**Obecnie – 16 maja 2008 roku**

Angela otworzyła i spojrzała w twarz Claire, która dobijała się do jej drzwi. Jej pojawienie się nie zaszokowało kobiety tak bardzo, jak człowiek z którym przyszła. Zmierzyła wzrokiem wysokiego mężczyznę mocno zaciskając ręce na drewnie.

- Co tutaj robisz?

Pytanie nie było skierowane do niej, ale mimo wszystko Claire odpowiedziała.

- Przyszliśmy tu w sprawie Petera.

Angela chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie miała na to szansy, Sylar oparł się o drzwi i nawet bez pomocy telekinezy popchnął je na tyle mocno, by się otworzyły. Panna Bennet nie czekała i od razu weszła do środka, przepychając się obok starszej kobiety. Gabriel podążył jej śladem cały czas obserwując panią Petrelli.

Angela miała wiele różnych myśli, które bała się wypowiedzieć na głos. Ostatnie czego się spodziewała to współpraca tej dwójki. Nie podobało jej się to mimo tego, że wiedziała, co zmusiło ich do współpracy. Ostatni raz widziała Claire parę tygodni temu, przed jej wyjazdem do Virginii, Sylara natomiast spotkała, gdy wpadła do syna z wizytą bez zapowiedzi, nie był to zbyt przyjemny wieczór.

Żadne z trójki ludzi stojących w salonie domu rodzinnego Petrellich nie było zadowolone, ale każde z zupełnie innego powodu. Napięcie stawało się coraz bardziej namacalne. Gabriel oparł się o ścianę przy wyjściu i wpatrywał się intensywnie w postać gospodyni, która usiadła w fotelu skupiając wzrok na nastolatce. Claire natomiast założyła ręce na piersi i dość napastliwym tonem zapytała.

- Gdzie jest Peter?

Angela przekrzywiła głowę, a jej twarz stężała.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

Dziewczyna rzuciła nagłe spojrzenie zegarmistrzowi, który tylko pokręcił głową. Starsza kobieta to zauważyła i szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, bo zaraz się poprawiła.

- Wiem, co się stało. Policja ze mną rozmawiała, ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest mój syn.

Sylar pokiwał głową dając znać Claire, że została powiedziana prawda. Nie oznaczało to jeszcze, że broń została złożona. Angela próbowała się podnieść, ale Gabriel telekinetycznie przytrzymał ją na miejscu. Kobieta zaczęła się denerwować, nie dostała jednak szansy, aby wypowiedzieć swoje obawy na głos.

- Wiemy, co mu zrobiłaś. Wyciągnęłam z ojca szczegóły waszych planów, wszystkich, nawet tych związanych z Koniczyną – Bennetówna podniosła gniewnie głos. – Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że byłabyś do tego zdolna, ale rozmawiałam z innymi...

- Zaufałaś więc jemu? – Angela przeniosła spojrzenie na Sylara, który odkleił się do ściany i usiadł na kanapie. Odpowiedział za nastolatkę.

- Peter zadzwonił do mnie, parę tygodni temu, prosił o pomoc. Nie miał się do kogo zwrócić. Dzięki twoim intrygom był w konflikcie z Claire, ty go sprzedałaś, a Noah ci w tym pomagał – jego głos był spokojny, choć wyraz jego twarz przyprawiał o dreszcze. – Uciekł im, nie zgodził się na wszystko. Zrobił to, co przewidywała umowa, którą zawarli z tobą, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić im więcej. Spłacił twój dług z nawiązką i sam zaczął za to płacić. Jak myślisz, dlaczego spotkałaś mnie w jego mieszkaniu podczas jego nieobecności? Nie potrafił poradzić sobie z tym sam, poprosił mnie bym z nim przez jakiś czas został. Widziałem, aż za dużo. Wiesz jak to jest przyglądać się komuś, kto przegrywa walkę z samym sobą?

Angela miała nieodgadnioną minę, nie odezwała się, nie skomentowała, patrzyła tylko na swoich gości, a jej wzrok mógł ciskać gromy. Claire usiadła obok Sylara pokazując swoją solidarność z byłym mordercą.

- Rozmawiałam z jego partnerem – nastolatka odezwała się cicho – ludzie, którzy to zrobili znali Petera, wiedzieli co potrafi. Nim pozbawili Hesama przytomności był świadkiem konfrontacji. Grozili, że zabiją Irańczyka, jeśli Peter nie weźmie mocy jednego z nich.

- Gdzie oni są? – Gabriel podniósł się, a następnie nachylił nad Angelą, opierając dłonie na podłokietnikach fotela. – Powiedz mi, gdzie znajdę tę całą Koniczynę.

- Nie masz pojęcia, w co się pakujecie.

- To ty nie masz pojęcia, co zrobię, jeśli nie będziesz współpracować. Jesteś mu to winna, nie tylko jako matka, ale dlatego że stał się ofiarą twoich planów. Ile jeszcze własnej krwi musi przelać, żebyś w końcu to zrozumiała? Mało ci? Jesteś aż tak krwiożercza, że pragniesz wszystkiego co ma?

Za jej fotelem stanęła Claire. Angela znalazła się w potrzasku. Dwójka uzdolnionych napierała na nią z dwóch stron. Kobieta zaczęła się czuć niepewnie, nie chciała jednak pokazać, jak bardzo ją to niepokoi. Była w końcu Petrelli, a oni nigdy nie pokazywali własnych słabości. Wzięła głęboki wdech i wyprostowała się. Miała plan, zawsze miała i nie potrzebowała tej zgrai, aby pomóc własnemu synowi. Gabriel syknął, jego spokój rozpadł się jak domek z kart w trakcie huraganu.

- Twoje plany doprowadziły go na ostry dyżur, twoje plany zmusiły go do ujawnienia się, twoje plany sprzedały go, twoje plany go zniszczyły. Nie planuj niczego więcej, bo zrobisz mu jeszcze większą krzywdę. Jeśli będę musiał zrobię wszystko... wszystko, aby wyciągnąć go z bagna, w które go wrzuciłaś, a wierz mi nie chcesz tego. Zapomnij o tym, co zaplanowałaś i mów, gdzie ich znajdę.

Claire podeszła do niego i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, z trudem odsunęła go od Angeli, ale ona też miała jej coś do powiedzenia.

- Zobacz, czego udało ci się dokonać. Złamałaś Petera, a mnie i jego – wskazała na Sylara – uczyniłaś sojusznikami. Dokonałaś niemożliwego, nie sprawdzaj jednak granic swojego szczęścia, bo dziś wszyscy możemy zrobić coś, czego nie chcemy, nie planuję jednak mieć z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia.

* * *

**W następnym odcinku: **Ciekawość do kwadratu.


	8. Rozdział 7: Komfort

Ktoś jednak czyta moje wypociny... cieszę się. Dziękuję za wszelkie uwagi, wezmę je pod rozwagę. Z przyczyn technicznych obsesję i szaleństwo musiałam przesunąć do następnego rozdziału, w tym zmierzymy się z ciekawością i poczuciem komfortu.

* * *

**Obecnie – 16 maja 2008 roku**

Claire nie czuła się komfortowo w towarzystwie Sylara, a on doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Bardzo się zdziwił, gdy dziewczyna stanęła w progu jego mieszkania. W innych okolicznościach nawet by się ucieszył. To właśnie ona poinformowała go o sytuacji z Peterem. Hesam zadzwonił do niej i powiedział o wszystkim, gdy tylko odzyskał przytomność. Nie skontaktował się z Sylarem, bo ten mimo wszystko trochę go przerażał. Nastolatka nie traciła czasu, wsiadła w pierwszy samolot i poleciała do Nowego Jorku.

Claire pojawiła się w Queens z dwóch powodów, które skierowały ją prosto do domu Gabriela. Był najbliżej Petera po jej wyjeździe i posiadał klucze do jego mieszkania. Dysponował więc wszystkim, co w tej chwili się liczyło. Nie była szczęśliwa z takiego obrotu spraw, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Może się zmienił, ale zabił jej biologicznych rodziców, a ją samą pociął telekinezą. Bała się go i delikatnie mówiąc, darzyła niechęcią. Jednak w tym konkretnym momencie był wszystkim co miała, Sylar posiadał dość zasobów, aby znaleźć Petera. Jeśli po mieście miał grasować wkurzony seryjny morderca, to wolała być po jego stronie.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że instynktownie separowała się od niego. Napięcie między nimi nieustannie wzrastało, a atmosfera gęstniała. Gabriel nie mógł tego znieść. Starał się zapomnieć o tym kim był, ale dziewczyna mu tego nie ułatwiała. Wręcz przeciwnie, ciągle dawała mu do zrozumienia, że jego przeszłość za nim podąża. Wydał z siebie dźwięk będący czymś pomiędzy warknięciem a prychnięciem. Z trzaskiem postawił na stole kubek, który pękł pod wpływem nadmiernie włożonej siły. Na drewnianym blacie zaczęła rosnąć plama z soku, nikt się jednak tym nie przejął.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Spojrzał spode łba, wywołując dreszcze u nastolatki. – Nienawidzisz mnie i dajesz mi to w pełni odczuć, ale siedzisz tu na moim krześle, w moim salonie i przy moim stole. Nie muszę i nie chcę tego tolerować.

Claire podniosła się, spinając się na całym ciele. Uczucie trwało krótko, ale nie potrafiła rozluźnić się do końca. Spojrzała hardo w oczy Sylara, czekając na wybuch jego złości. Zegarmistrz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co nastolatka robiła. Chciała wyprowadzić go z równowagi, zburzyć jego spokój ducha i wyciągnąć na wierzch dawne grzechy. Jego dawne ja, podziwiało ją za to. Zacisnął zęby czekając na jej reakcję.

- Masz rację, nie musisz robić niczego. Nigdy się nie przejmowałeś co możesz, a czego nie. Jeśli tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza, zrób coś z tym.

Sylar zacisnął pięści zamykając oczy. Nie mógł stracić nad sobą panowania, nie teraz. Odwrócił się więc i chwycił kurtkę wiszącą przy drzwiach. Claire nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Ucieczka nie była w stylu zegarmistrza.

- Dokąd idziesz? – Zapytała w końcu.

- Wychodzę – odpowiedział szorstko, nawet się do niej nie odwracając. – Mam nadzieję, że ktoś mnie napadnie, bo bardzo chcę komuś mocno przywalić. Bo mimo, że dążysz do tego z całych sił, nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy – westchnął i rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie okraszając je sarkastycznym komentarzem. – Nie czekaj na mnie z kolacją.

Z tymi słowami wyszedł, zbyt przesadnie trzaskając drzwiami.

* * *

**12 tygodni wcześniej – 22 lutego 2008 roku**

Sala konferencyjna nie różniła się niczym szczególnym od setki podobnych pomieszczeń. Jedyne okno zasłonięte było żaluzjami. Znajdował się tutaj stół i kilkanaście krzeseł. Na jednym z nich siedział Peter opierając czoło na złączonych dłoniach. Nadal miał na sobie ślady wydarzeń ostatnich minut. Pocięta i poplamiona koszula zwisała na nim osłaniając tors poznaczony smugami krwi. Nie pozwolono mu się nawet doprowadzić do porządku. Paczka chusteczek, którą wręczyła mu Claire niewiele pomogła.

Nastolatka siedziała obok wuja, trzymając mu pocieszająco dłoń na ramieniu, choć sama nie była zadowolona. Kazano im tutaj czekać, mogła się jedynie domyśleć, co to oznaczało. Wyjrzała na korytarz, za drzwiami stał policjant, który z ręką niebezpiecznie blisko pistoletu nakazał jej powrót do środka. To nie zwiastowało nic dobrego. Najróżniejsze rzeczy przychodziły jej na myśl i każda kolejna była bardziej przerażająca od poprzedniej.

Po niespełna czterdziestu minutach do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna. Miał na sobie tani garnitur, rozpiętą pod szyją koszulę i cienki krawat wystający z kieszeni marynarki. Postawił na stole neseser i go otworzył. Wyciągnął z niego jakieś papiery i zaczął je przeglądać zupełnie ignorując siedzącą naprzeciw niego dwójkę. W końcu odchrząknął.

- Jestem Andrew Miles. Wezwano mnie tutaj, żeby sprzątnąć ten bałagan – nie patrzył na nich, pochłonięty był całkowicie dokumentacją. – Czytałem wasze akta. Są dość fascynujące, muszę przyznać.

Peter i Claire skrzyżowali swoje spojrzenia. Petrelli poprawił się na krześle, odchrząknął, próbując ściągnąć na siebie spojrzenie mężczyzny. Nie udało mu się.

- Czym się pan zajmuje?

- Andrew, mów mi Andrew, Peter. Zapamiętaj moje imię, bo może się okazać, że jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem – Miles podniósł wreszcie wzrok i utkwił spojrzenie najpierw w Claire a potem w jej wuju, westchnął. – Jestem na rządowej posadzie, nie mam takiej samej ochoty przebywać w tym pomieszczeniu jak wy, może nawet większą.

- Nie zakładałbym się oto – Petrelli starał się być spokojny, ale zdenerwowanie wyraźnie słyszalne było w jego głosie. – To mnie w końcu postrzelili, niemal ze skutkiem śmiertelnym.

- No tak – padło w odpowiedzi – rozmawiałem z lekarzami. Nie są w stanie stwierdzić, czy mieli szansę cię uratować, a to znaczy, że jesteś największym farciarzem, jakiego spotkałem w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Inni zwykle nie mają tyle szczęścia – zerknął na Claire i uśmiechnął się ponownie.

- Jeszcze raz, kim pan jest? – Nastolatka pochyliła się nad stołem mrużąc oczy.

- Andrew. Miles.

Powtórzył spokojnie, niemal literując własne nazwisko, ale nie dodał do tego nic więcej. Wiedział jakiej odpowiedzi od niego oczekują, ale miał parszywy dzień i nie miał ochoty bawić się w wyjaśnianie czegokolwiek. Chciał mieć to wszystko za sobą jak najszybciej. Wyciągnął z teczki dwa formularze i przesunął je po stole w kierunku pary.

- Wypełnijcie to i możemy się pożegnać.

Nastolatka podniosła kartkę papieru i spojrzała na nią. Wyglądał na najzwyklejszy kwestionariusz osobowy, znajdowało się w nim jednak kilka zaskakujących pozycji, między innymi pytanie o posiadaną umiejętność i sposób jej użytkowania. Na samym dole, drobnym drukiem znajdowała się informacja, że dane mogą zostać przetwarzane na użytek Agencji ds. GLS.

- Co to jest GLS?

- GLS to właśnie wy. Po prostu wypełnij, podpisz i będzie po sprawie.

- A jeśli tego nie zrobimy? – Nastolatka spojrzała mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

- W takim razie nic tu po mnie. Sami załatwcie sprawę. Daję wam możliwość zatuszowania tego wydarzenia, jak to tylko jest możliwe. Nic nie zrobię, jeśli nie będzie chcieli współpracować. Pomyślcie o tym jak o umowie z obopólnymi korzyściami – Andrew westchnął i ściągnął marynarkę, zmęczenie odbiło się na jego twarzy. – Zastanówcie się, co się stanie, gdy cała sprawa wycieknie do mediów wraz ze wszystkimi szczegółami, czyli i waszymi nazwiskami.

- Jak chcesz to załatwić? – Odezwał się w końcu Peter spokojnym tonem. Miles spojrzał na swój zegarek i zaśmiał się cicho z jakiegoś wewnętrznego dowcipu.

- Nie musisz się tym przejmować. Tak na dobrą sprawę, to już wszystko załatwione. W tej robocie liczy się szybkość, jeśli się jednak nie dogadamy... cóż, chętnie zostawię to miejskiej policji, a może nawet wykonam jakiś anonimowy telefon. Słyszałem, że Arlene Haiet się na pana uwzięła.

Wyraz twarzy Petera pozostawał pusty, ale ta rewelacja uderzyła Claire. Sanitariusz nawet słowem nie wspomniał jej o kłopotach z dziennikarką. To był właśnie ten moment, w którym zdała sobie sprawę z tego o się dzieje. Otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale słowa nie przeszły jej przez gardło. Spadło na nią tyle mieszanych uczuć, że nie potrafiła się w nich odnaleźć. W końcu podniosła się, pochyliła nad stołem i wyrwała Andrew długopis z ręki. Spojrzeniem powstrzymała Petera, który już zamierzał protestować.

- Dla mnie to bez znaczenia - powiedziała w końcu - i tak już wyjawiłam światu moją tożsamość. - Urwała wypełniając w ciszy rubryki, zatrzymała się przy jednej, spojrzała na Milsa, przygryzając wargę. - Po co wam mój numer telefonu?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odpowiedział całkiem serio.

- Lubimy wiedzieć, gdzie są nasi ulubieńcy.

Claire przewróciła oczami i wpisała ciągiem cyfry, powstrzymując się od dalszych komentarzy. Bardzo ją jednak korciło, by dowiedzieć się jak zostaną spożytkowane informacje o własnym postrzeganiu posiadanej mocy i relacji z innymi utalentowanymi. Zalatywało to nową Firmą, ale i tak już wpadła po uszy. Peter zastanawiał się dłużej niż bratanica. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinien się teraz wycofywać. Gdy tylko Claire skończyła wziął od niej długopis i wypełnił własny kwestionariusz. Andrew wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego, gdy zamykał swoją teczkę.

- Dziękuję i do widzenia.

Skłonił się delikatnie i opuścił pomieszczenie. Peter i Claire siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu próbując zanalizować sytuację.

- Chyba zmienię numer - mężczyzna przerwał milczenie. - Ten facet mi się nie podoba.

- Myślisz, że on to wszystko zaaranżował?

- Nie wiem, ale wolałbym już nigdy więcej nie spotkać Andrew Milesa.

* * *

Tamara nie miała pojęcia co tu robi. Przyjechała bo Trent ją o to prosił, ale czuła, że nie powinna tu być. Narzucanie się innym nie było w jej stylu, choć zawodowo nie miała z tym żadnych problemów. Kręciła się nerwowo po korytarzu, klnąc w duchu na wszystko dookoła, ale przede wszystkim na brata. Ostatecznie zdecydowała się tego nie robić, gdy wpadła na Petera. Był w towarzystwie młodej dziewczyny. Zaskoczyło ją to, nie przypuszczała, że sanitariusz gustuje w tak młodych dziewczynach. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, gdy ją zobaczył. Wyglądał koszmarnie.

- Witaj Tamaro.

- Cześć, mam coś dla ciebie – podała mu reklamówkę, którą trzymała w ręku – Trent do mnie dzwonił i prosił, żebym przywiozła ci coś do ubrania, nie mówił, że jest aż tak źle.

Zlustrowała go dokładnie. Peter miał na sobie czarne jeansy z ciemnymi plamami po krwi. Jednak to góra jego stroju wyglądała jak kostium z jakiegoś horroru. Sanitariusz opatulił się kurtką, próbując wszystko ukryć, ale niewiele to dało, bo sama nosiła ślady postrzału. Petrelli założył ręce na piersi, starając się ukryć dziurę. Próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie potrafił się zmusić. Skinieniem głowy podziękował kobiecie, wziął od niej reklamówkę i zniknął w łazience.

Tamara i Claire zostały same na korytarzu. Obydwie rzucały sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia. Zapadła bardzo krępująca cisza, i jedna i druga starała się patrzeć na wszystko dokoła, głównie na buty i sufit. W końcu nastolatka przerwała ciszę.

- Skąd znasz Petera?

- Mój brat nas sobie przedstawił, pracuje w tym szpitalu. Jeździli kiedyś ze sobą – westchnęła, zastanawiając się w jaki sposób sformułować pytanie, które ją dręczyło. – A jak to z wami jest? Wyglądacie na dość zżytych.

- To długa i dość skomplikowana historia – Claire uśmiechnęła się do niej. – Dawno o tym nie myślałam. Gdy się dzień w dzień widzi tę samą osobę, to początki przestają mieć znaczenie.

Panna Bennet doszła do wniosku, że skoro i tak cała sprawa się wydała. To nie ma sensu niczemu zaprzeczać. Widziano ich razem, a jej zachowanie na ostrym dyżurze świadczyło o tym, że jej zależy. Wypieranie się nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

Tamara z drugiej strony, nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Dziewczyna wyglądała na bardzo młodą, a przyznawała się, że mieszka ze starszym mężczyzną. Kobieta zaczynała powoli zmieniać zdanie na temat sanitariusza, może i był idolem jej brata, ale to było po prostu złe.

- Czujesz coś chociaż do niego?

Pytanie było nieco dziwne, Claire przez dłuższą chwilę się nad nim zastanawiała.

- Oczywiście. Kocham go na swój sposób, trudno go nie kochać, nie? – Utkwiła spojrzenie w Tamarze, która delikatnie się zarumieniła. – To w końcu mój wujek.

Ostatnie stwierdzenie sprawiło, że panna Reynolds mentalnie uderzyła się w czoło. Chciała już coś powiedzieć, ale dołączył do nich Peter. Wyglądał nieco komicznie ciemne spodnie dresowe były na niego za duże. Musiał podwinąć nogawki i założyć pasek od swoich jeansów, żeby spodnie nie spadły mu z talii. Szary golf natomiast był bardzo opięty, podkreślał wszystko, co tylko się dało. Ubrania ze względu na niezwykłą budowę ciała Trenta zupełnie do siebie nie pasowały. Petrelli wyglądał w nich zabawnie, ale Tamara nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Claire to widziała.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc – sanitariusz tym razem się uśmiechnął, kładąc rękę na ramieniu kobiety. – Nie wiem, jak się odwdzięczę.

- To był stresujący dzień – panna Reynolds również uśmiechnęła się – założę się, że alkohol zbawiennie wpłynąłby na nasze samopoczucia.

Peter posłał spojrzenie Claire.

- Na mnie nie patrz, nie mogę jeszcze pić. Zawsze jednak możesz postawić dietetyczną colę mnie i piwo tej uroczej damie. Chyba, że wolelibyście iść beze mnie - zakończyła z uśmiechem.

- Bardzo zabawne – usłyszała w odpowiedzi, Peter zaraz jednak odwrócił się w kierunku Tamary. – Czy mogę postawić ci drinka w ramach podziękowań za pomoc?

Kobieta, przygryzła dolną wargę i spojrzała sanitariuszowi głęboko w oczy.

- Oczywiście. W końcu od czego są przyjaciele.

* * *

**Obecnie – 16 maja 2008 roku**

Sylar wrócił trzy godziny później, nadal zdenerwowany. Nie zdjął nawet kurtki, tylko od razu wszedł do kuchni zabierając się do parzenia herbaty. Wsypał da szklanki taką ilość cukru, że Claire podniosła do góry brwi ze zdziwienia. Gabriel, upił łyk i skrzywił się.

- Cukier mnie uspokaja – wyjaśnił rzeczowo.

- Muszę zatem zapamiętać, żeby nie zbliżać się do ciebie bez zapasów słodyczy – zegarmistrz spojrzał na nią znacząco, ale nie skomentował tej uwagi, choć bardzo tego chciał. – Przebiłam się przez twoje notatki i znalazłam to – pokazała mu kartkę – możesz mi powiedzieć, co to jest?

- To... – mężczyzna westchnął, był nieco spokojniejszy. – Oboje wiemy, że ta cała sprawa jest dziwna. To nie była przypadkowa akcja, ktoś to zaplanował, więc bardzo mu zależało na dorwaniu Petera i to żywego. Dlaczego? Dużo prościej było go po prostu zastrzelić. Ktokolwiek to zrobił musi czegoś od niego chcieć, albo mu zależy. Spisałem więc tych, którzy mogli tego chcieć i mieli takie możliwości. Wziąłem tylko pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia.

Lista potencjalnych porywaczy Petera była zaskakująco długa. Po tajemniczej Koniczynie pragnącej zrobić mu wiwisekcję, znajdowało się pięć nazwisk i grupa radykalnych przeciwników ludzi ze zdolnościami – Ku Klux Klan nowej generacji, jak pisali o nich w mediach. Nastolatka patrzyła na kartkę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- To same kobiety. Czym on je tak wkurzył?

- A to tylko te, o których wiem.

Nie wypowiedział na głos swoich myśli. Wszyscy na tej liście chcieli dorwać Petera ze względu na to kim był, prywatnie i zawodowo. Narobił sobie kłopotów, bo Claire postanowiła powiedzieć światu o sobie.

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się, starała się przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wiedziała o tych ludziach.

- Tego nazwiska nie znam. Kim jest Caroline Kaley?

Gabriel westchnął po raz kolejny. Sytuacja z tą kobietą była skomplikowana. To właśnie z jej powodu, młody Petrelli prosił go, aby wrócił do wspomnień Nathana. Potrzebował porady bliskiej osoby i zaufanego prawnika. Sylar nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć, bo Claire zadała kolejne bardzo trudne pytanie.

- Dlaczego wpisałeś na listę Tamarę Reynolds?

* * *

**W następnym odcinku:** Obsesja i szaleństwo.


End file.
